The Change in the Jeffersonian
by Loona Rosamunde
Summary: Sequel to "The secret in the bones". The next generation of crime solvers is taking over the Jeffersonian. With all the murder and mayhem, will everything between Patience and Aaron fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to all reviewers and readers of The Secret in the Bones.

Okay, so I felt so inspired by everyone's reviews of the last chapter of TSITB (The Secret in the Bones) that I started writing this chapter right away and ended up writing three chapters in a few hours so the sequel is a go much earlier than I expected. The updates on this story might be a bit more random (possibly not very frequent) than the ones of TSITB because I'm not sure how my schedule will be yet. But I will update as much as possible. Also, I don't know how long this will be. I'm kinda hoping to make it the same length as TSITB, if not a tad longer, but I don't know. It will also have the same format as TSITB, so seven parts, means seven chapters each fanfic-isode.

By the way, this chapter might sound slightly familiar….

I still do not own Bones.

* * *

><p>The Break in the Bond: Part 1<p>

"I'm late," Sarah muttered.

She waited impatiently as she watched passengers from a recently landed flight crowd around to collect their luggage. She stood on her tiptoes to see over them before finally seeing what she'd been looking for.

"Patience!" she shrieked.

The soon-to-be-famous anthropologist looked in her direction and stopped, allowing her best friend from high school to nearly knock her to the ground.

"Hello to you too, Sarah," Patience said. "Ready to go? My mom just called, they need me at the Jeffersonian."

"Right. It's just so great to have you back!" Sarah squealed, embracing her best friend one more time.

Patience laughed and glanced behind her, seeing the normal looking man who she could have sworn had been following her look away. She shrugged it off and walked towards the airport exit.

"So," Sarah began. "How was the South American jungle?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention," Patience replied, glancing back at the man again to see he was following. "I was identifying remains, not vacationing."

Patience suddenly stopped and whirled around, surprising the man.

"You're following me," she accused.

The man hesitated, obviously caught off-guard before reaching out to her. Patience grabbed his arm and shoved him to the floor.

"Patience!" Sarah shouted. "You okay?"

The girls suddenly found themselves surrounded by airport security.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sarah mumbled.

"Patience Jenson?" the man on the floor asked.

"Yes but the way things are going at the moment it's going to be back to Patience Booth here pretty soon. Why are you following me?"

"We're supposed to take you into custody," the man said, slowly standing up and rubbing his back.

"Whatever." She glanced at the guys surrounding her. "You can lower the guns now."

"I'll decide that," the man snapped. He roughly grabbed Patience. "Let's go."

"Hey, wait, a second," Sarah yelled. "What did she do?"

One of the security guys picked up Patience's dropped bag and looked inside, jumping slightly. "Uh, sir," the guy shakily said.

The man yanked the bag from the security officer's hand and looked inside, dropping the bag. A mostly decomposed human hand sat on top of the other contents.

Sarah shook her head, but was hiding back laughter.

"Well, it looks like you're illegally transporting remains," the man said. "Let's go. Mrs. Jenson."

"It's Dr. Jenson I have a PhD in anthropology. That is part of a skeleton that needs identified. I have somewhere that I need to be. I don't have time for this! My father works for FBI he'll have homeland security on your asses! Shouldn't you be stopping terrorists or something?"

"Look, lady. We got a call that we had to hold you here for questioning. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks to reviewers ShortLittlePixie,

SammieAtHome,

aerilynblack,

epickerthanyou.

I do not own Bones.

* * *

><p>The Break in the Bond: Part 2<p>

Patience glared at the man. "I'm pretty sure I have a right to ask what this is about."

"And I told you that we were just told to hold you here, and you are also illegally carrying remains."

"For god's sake, I work at the Jeffersonian Institute. The hand is from a mass murder victim, the rest of the remains are currently being uncovered. The Brazilian government wanted as much detail as possible, as soon as possible. I have a signed not from the President of Brazil himself, allowing me to take these remains back to the Jeffersonian for further analysis."

The man nodded uninterested. Patience sat back in her chair, glaring at the man.

"Don't I at least get a phone call? My father works for the FBI he could be here in minutes to clear this up."

"You've already said that."

"Maybe you should listen to me."

"Most people would be scared in these situations."

"I just spent three months in Brazil, identifying remains of an entire family brutally killed in a political uprising and buried in the middle of the Amazon. Compared to what I faced there, and what I've faced in the past, you are no scarier than a pair of bunny slippers."

The door opened and Aaron walked in. Patience looked up, instantly glaring at him as pieces fell into place.

"Agent Jenson," he said, showing his badge. "Here for Dr. Patience Jenson."

"You held me for questioning because he told you to?" Patience demanded.

The man smiled. "Have a nice day, Dr. Jenson."

Patience picked up her carryon and the arm and stormed past her husband. Aaron groaned and raced to catch up to her.

"Patience, wait!"

Patience whirled around and slapped him. "If you ever pull a stunt like that, I will murder you. And the only person who will ever be able to figure out I did it, is my mother."

She walked out of the airport and started trying to hail a cab. Aaron grabbed her wrist.

"Look, I want to talk."

"Then why don't you talk to Britney. I've had enough of you."

"Ugh! Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"Because you slept with her!" Patience shouted.

"I did not! My parents were lying to you, Patience. They invited me over, and when I saw she was there I left. I've told you a million times that is exactly what happened!"

"I don't believe you."

"Oh, so you're going to believe Britney?" Aaron growled.

Another cab ignored Patience's call, and she dropped her arm in dismay. Aaron's expression softened.

"At least let me drive you home," he offered.

"I'd rather walk."

"It's twenty miles!"

"Then I better get going."

"Patience, this is ridiculous."

"Oh is it? Well excuse me for getting mad that my husband was caught having sex with his ex!"

"I made a mistake, okay? I was tricked."

Patience crossed her arms. Aaron softly touched her shoulder.

"Please?" Aaron whispered. "You know I love you. Let's just go home, talk this out?"

Patience stared at him coldly then abruptly looked away. "Take me to the Jeffersonian."

* * *

><p>"I told you to just drop me off and leave," Patience muttered.<p>

"I'm not allowed to walk my wife in?" Aaron calmly asked. "Anyway, I'm off today, and was hoping to at least see my kids."

Patience crossed her arms. "They're not going anywhere with you."

"What? You don't trust me now?"

"No. I don't." Patience walked into the forensics department of the lab, seeing her parents on the platform.

"I thought your plane landed two hours ago," Brennan said.

"Oh it did, and Sarah was there on time to get me. Unfortunately the FBI sent in a hold for questioning, so I wasn't allowed to leave."

"It got you to at least look at me," Aaron muttered. "And shouldn't I be the one picking you up at the airport? I am your husband, or have you forgotten?"

"Husband? What sort of husband goes to his parent's house to hook up with his ex-girlfriend from high school?"

"I wasn't hooking up with her. My mother called and told me to get over there, that there was an emergency."

She swiped her card and joined Booth and Brennan, trying to ignore the fact that Aaron was with her.

"Where are Joey and Chrissy?" Patience asked.

"Joy is watching them," Booth said.

"Angela was but she got called into the school about Michael getting into a fight," Brennan added. "How was Brazil?"

"Fine. What did you call me here for? Do we have a case?"

"No. This is just a body from limbo."

"Go say hi to Joey and Chrissy. They're in Angela's office." Booth said. "You mom and I have something to tell you two."

"He was leaving, actually." Patience replied.

After getting a stern look from Booth she sighed and walked towards Angela's office. Aaron followed closely behind.

"Mommy! Daddy!" two kids suddenly hurdled into Patience and Aaron.

Aaron picked up Chrissy, and Patience tightly hugged Joey.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Hello, Joy."

The teen nodded. "Hey, sis. And Aaron."

"What have you guys been doing?" Patience asked, kneeling in front of the two children.

"Aunt Angela let us paint," Chrissy said.

"And Uncle Hodgins let us see his bug collection."

"Really? Only special people get to see Hodgins' bugs."

The two nodded.

"Alright, well I gotta go see what Grandma and Grandpa called me here for. Then I'll be back, okay? We'll go the diner."

"For pie?" the two asked in unison.

Patience laughed. "Of course."

She kissed each of their foreheads and waved to Joy before going to Brennan's office.

"You think everything's okay?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. But they have me nervous," Patience replied.

When the pair got to Brennan's office, Booth and Brennan were already there waiting. Brennan was in her desk chair, while Booth stood behind. Patience and Aaron took the seats in front of Brennan's desk.

"What's going on?" Patience asked.

"Well…" Brennan began. "Your father and I have decided to retire early."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to reviewers: LauraahFTW

epickerthanyou (Aaron did not sleep with Britney, the reason Patience thinks that is explained in this chapter. However Aaron does see Britney every time he goes to his parents' house because they don't like Patience.),

and Gilmi-Baby.

* * *

><p>The Break in the Bond: Part 3<p>

"You're what?" Patience shouted, jumping to her feet. "Are you kidding? If you guys retire a bunch of criminals are going to run free! You can't retire! Ever!"

"You and Aaron can handle investigations," Booth said.

"We will always be around to assist," Brennan added.

"No. No. No. No," Patience started pacing the room. "You're not old enough to retire!"

"I have been able to retire for several years now, especially with my books being as popular as they are," Brennan said. "We were only waiting for your father to be able to."

"You are not serious. Dad?"

Booth nodded. "You guys will be fine. You still have Sweets, and Hodgins, and Angela."

"And Cam will still be your boss," Brennan said. "Nothing will change, except the FBI and Jeffersonian will only have one pair of partners."

"No. It's not going to have any. I'm not being Aaron's partner anymore. I'm going to talk to Hacker about severing mine and Aaron's partnership in the morning. You can' t just decide to retire out of the blue."

"Had you not taken off to Paraguay-"

"Brazil, Dad."

"Brazil," Booth amended. "You would have found out two months ago. We're both working through the end of the month."

"Fine. I'm going home." Patience stormed out the office.

"That went well," Booth said sarcastically. He looked up at Aaron. "I thought you were going to fix things?"

"I tried," Aaron replied. "You see how far I've gotten."

"Patience is very stubborn," Brennan pointed out. "What did you do anyway? She said Sarah was picking her up from the airport."

"I sent a hold for questioning to the airport and they held her there so I could pick her up."

Booth turned away to hide his laughter while Brennan shook her head.

"You guys are really retiring?" Aaron suddenly asked.

"Yep," Booth answered.

"There is no point in waiting to be too old to do our jobs well," Brennan said. "Although Booth has already significantly slowed down in the field."

"Hey," Booth replied.

"What? You have. With your age I am surprised you haven't been asked to be a desk agent yet."

The older couple playfully glared at each other.

Aaron smiled. "You think you guys could talk to Patience? You know I would never hurt her."

"We'll see what we can do," Booth told him, lightly patting his shoulder.

"You have to admit the evidence against you is quite convincing," Brennan said.

Aaron shook his head. "If I knew you two wouldn't catch me I'd probably kill my parents. I can't believe they set me up like that."

"You should show Patience the video you took on your cell phone," Brennan suggested. "She has only seen what your parents showed her."

Aaron nodded. "I think I'll do that. Thanks." As he stood up a loud beeping came from his pocket. "Jenson." He listened and grimaced. "Patience just got back….yeah, alright. We'll be there."

"Case?" Booth asked.

"Yes. I better go catch Patience."

* * *

><p>Patience glared out the windshield as Aaron drove them to the crime scene.<p>

"Look, Patience-"

"I thought we agreed we were going to focus on the case, and nothing else."

"The silence is bugging me."

"Maybe you should get used to silence."

Aaron sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You should be! Does marriage really mean nothing?"

"I didn't-"

"Your mother showed me pictures, of Britney in your lap and kissing you. I'm not stupid. She didn't have to show me where that led."

"Did she show me trying to push Britney away?"

"For god's sake Aaron you're all muscle, and she's an anorexic freak. She can't weigh more than eighty pounds. Try another excuse."

Aaron reached for her hand but she yanked it out of his reach.

"Don't touch me," she muttered.

"Maybe you should get all the facts before you condemn me."

"I've had enough facts. Pictures don't lie, Aaron." Patience waited for Aaron to shut off the car before getting out and slamming the door.

She pulled on gloves as they were directed to the body, hidden from view under a small pile of tree branches and twigs. "When was it found?"

"A couple hours ago," a police officer replied. "A couple teens reported it. Local officers came in to find the body buried under what looked like a badly made hovel. Looks to me like someone was planning to set the body on fire."

Patience knelt by the body. "Victim is female, way past soft tissue decomposition. She's been dead for a while, at least ten years. The body is very dry. Age range is between twenty and twenty-five. Looks like a mix between Caucasian and Asian."

"How long as she been here?" the officer asked. "We check these woods every day. No way she's been here too long."

"I am not qualified to tell, but based on prior experience, the body was most definitely moved. We will know more when our bug guy takes a look."

"Murder?" Aaron asked.

Patience looked up, meeting his eyes. "I am not quite sure yet. There are marks on the bones, but I'll need to examine them under magnification to determine what could have caused them. Murder is certainly a possibility. Sends the remains to the Jeffersonian Institute Forensics Lab. Be very careful with them."

"Are we done here then?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to stop at the diner for dinner? Get some coffee or something?"

"I have been up for the past forty-eight hours. What I want to do is go to sleep."

"Do you want me to-"

"Aaron, just take me back to the Jeffersonian."

He nodded. "I can take you home."

"I have to get Chrissy and Joey anyway."

"You can't keep them away from me."

"I'm their mother, and I don't want them anywhere near Britney. There's a reason they go to my parents, and not yours."

"I thought it was because my parents didn't want them."

Patience crossed her arms.

"I do love you, Patience," Aaron softly said. "Just give me one chance to prove my innocence?"

"Fine. You have twenty-four hours. I'll call Hacker and postpone the meeting. I'll tell him I have to work on the case. You better hope I can figure this case out overnight, because you'll never solve it without me."

"I know that. I know how much I need you, Patience. I also know that you need me just as much. And eventually you'll trust me."

"I did trust you," Patience muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to reviewers: epickerthanyou,

thorteso,

and richandtiffw

Okay, so since I don't believe I've cleared this up before, Patience and Aaron have two children (Joey (Joseph Parker Jenson) and Chrissy (Christine Temperance Jenson)), Booth and Brennan have Patience, Joy, and another son (Kyle) that was born after TSITB.

* * *

><p>The Break in the Bond: Part 4<p>

Patience looked at the remains laid out in front of her. Hodgins was scraping dirt and dust from the bones, every so often stopping to glance at Patience and Aaron. Aaron paced a few feet away, his eyes never leaving Patience.

"I still don't get why you're so mad at me," Aaron said casually. "It's not like anything was going on in the pictures my mother showed you."

"I thought we were going to focus on the case," Patience replied.

"Well, Hodgins needs a few minutes to collect his samples."

"And I don't feel like being distracted right now," Patience snapped. "Anyway, Hodgins is done with the skull, right?"

"Even I can see nothing on the skull is worth examining," Aaron muttered.

Patience ran her finger over the frontal bone. "Why don't you back to the Hoover and wait at your desk like an FBI agent is supposed to?"

"Does that mean you're going to stay in the lab and forget going out into the field?"

"Do you want me to help you with this case, or not?"

Aaron groaned. "Fine! Let me know what you find."

"Fine!" Patience watched him storm off and set down the skull. "Hodgins let me know when I can start my examination."

As she was walking back to Brennan's office, Angela walked onto the platform.

"What's with the yelling?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," Patience muttered, storming off.

Angela approached Hodgins. "What were they yelling about?"

Hodgins acted as if he didn't hear and continued his work until Angela slapped his shoulder. Hodgins jumped in surprise.

"Are you going deaf already?" Angela asked.

Hodgins reached up and pulled out ear plugs. "What was that?"

"What are those?"

He shrugged. "No point in listening to them yell at each other."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable."

"What? Why?"

Angela just shook her head and walked away.

* * *

><p>Patience stared at the bones in front of her. She'd moved to the examination room, wanting some bit of privacy for her examination. She took a sip of her coffee before getting to work, beginning with the skull.<p>

Brennan watched from the doorway as Patience went through the process she'd spent years teaching her. Seeing a bit of her younger self in her daughter, Brennan couldn't help but wonder how Aaron had been able to convince Patience into marriage, or even a relationship in the first place. The two had been so much like her and Booth in the beginning, becoming best friends only to enter into a committed relationship years later. Unlike Brennan and Booth, Patience and Aaron were now falling apart.

"You ready to go home?" Booth whispered in Brennan's ear, causing her to jump.

"Yes. Do you think she'll be alright here?"

"She'll be alright. She's like you, throwing herself into her work until finding a logical solution to problems."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Booth." Brennan frowned. "I came so close to losing everything because I wasn't giving you a chance. Patience is going to lose her chance."

"No she's not. Just give it time, Bones. They'll be alright. We always were."

"They're not us, Booth. At this point in our lives, we'd only met once."

"They'll be alright, Bones. Just trust me on this one."

"The divorce rate-"

"That's enough, Bones. Come on. Let's just go home for the day. Relax a bit."

"There are four children in our house. I don't believe we will be able to relax in peace."

Booth smiled. "So we put Joey and Chrissy to bed early. Joy will hide in her room for the night. Kyle's still camping with his friend. We can go to bed early…."

Brennan smiled. "We should stop at the diner for dinner on the way home."

"Should we send some food for Patience?"

Brennan glanced back into the room. "Until she figures everything out, I highly doubt she will take a break."

Booth nodded. "Come on. Just let her work this out on her own."

"You mean the case or her problems with Aaron."

"Both."

Booth smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Brennan. "You're worrying too much. They'll be fine. Aaron's already explained everything. Just give Patience some time to figure everything out. She has to sort out the facts."

"Of course."

"Come on. Let's go, before I get another case."

The two walked back to Brennan's office. When they got close they heard loud giggling from their grandchildren. They exchanged a glance and slowly entered, seeing Aaron on the floor under the two rambunctious children.

"Aaron," Booth said.

Aaron glanced up. "Hey. Is Patience still here?"

"She's in the examination room," Brennan answered.

"Alright. I got a lead on my end. It might help her. I can take the kids tonight, too. If you guys want me to."

"Patience was very firm about not letting you take them."

Aaron frowned. "Fine. I'm gonna go talk to her."

The older couple exchanged a glance as he said goodbye to the kids and walked away. He walked into the examination room, stopping in the doorway to watch his wife.

* * *

><p>(AN: Reviews would be nice, as I'm waiting for my mom to get out of surgery.)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

thanks to reviewers: epickerthanyou

michelleanne92 (Patience will come around eventually)

Guest

Matt (you should be sorry for not reviewing, and I texted you when i published it, and every chapter since, including this one)

Liberty Girl In the Sky (she's fine. it was minor sugery but she can't get out of bed now so i'm not able to write as much as i was able to before. thanks for the concern.)

and Pat Toby

Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a busy week. Sorry the chapter isn't the best. I'll try making the next one a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>The Break in the Bond: Part 5<p>

Aaron cleared his throat. He did so several times before finally going into the room and pulling one of the bones from her hands.

"Patience," he said. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy," she briskly replied.

"Well get un-busy," Aaron ordered. "You have no right to keep those kids away from me."

"No right?" Patience asked, her voice rising. "No right? I am their mother, and if I don't want them around you or your….Britney."

"Britney's in Chicago."

Patience whirled to face him. "And you know this how?"

Aaron grimaced. "My mother wanted me to go with her."

"Right. Your mother." Patience pushed past him and continued her examination. "The same mother who refused to even come to our wedding, and continually encourages your affair with Britney."

Aaron roughly grabbed her and pinned her against the examination table. "I am not having an affair! Why would I ever want to be with anyone but you? I love you! Not Britney! You! When are you going to realize this?"

Patience turned her head away.

"Don't you still love me?" Aaron softly asked.

Patience took a deep breath. "Now is not the time to be asking me that, Aaron. Please just leave so I can do my job."

Aaron took a few steps away from her before he turned back and pulled a small stack of newspaper articles from his inner pocket. He tossed them down on the table in front of Patience.

"I was digging through old case files and found those," he said.

Patience pulled off her gloves and picked the articles up. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"In each separate case, the body was found in a hut-like woodpile."

"You think the cases are related?"

"I don't think it's a coincidence," Aaron replied. "I'm thinking these cases are related. I've already requested case overviews."

"Cut the details, and give me the conclusion."

"All cases went cold."

"All two of them?" Patience sarcastically asked.

"Look, we might have a serial killer on our hands."

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Patience glanced at the remains. "I want x-rays and photographs of the other two bodies, for comparison."

"You believe me?"

"No, but the wood piles are all exactly the same. I want to get all the facts before drawing conclusions."

"Why can't you do that in my case?"

"I am doing it in your case," Patience replied, handing him back the articles. "Oh, you mean in your infidelity case? I've gotten enough facts to draw a reasonable conclusion."

"I thought you were gonna give me a chance."

"You've yet to prove your innocence. I believe the victim here was killed by the blunt trauma to the head. There are no other marks and I've been over these bones a hundred times."

"Blunt trauma?"

"I'll have to further examine it to find what sort of weapon could have caused this."

"You wanna take a break and get some dinner or something?" Aaron suggested.

"Get me the x-rays," Patience replied. "Unless you want this case to go cold too."

Aaron gave her a determined look before walking away.

* * *

><p>Sarah watched Aaron leave the Jeffersonian Crime Lab before she wandered into the examination room.<p>

"So," she began. "What's-"

"Not now, Sarah," Patience muttered.

Sarah frowned. "I know I'm supposed to be on your side, but come on, Patience. The poor guy practically ran away from his parents to be with you. Would anyone cheat after that?"

"Did you know the number of people getting divorced is higher than the number who get married?"

"Are you really gonna try bringing statistics into this?"

Patience nodded. "I'm working you know."

"Yeah, you're working your ass off, when we all know all you wanna do is go home with Aaron and have a nice warm shower after your flight then you can go to bed early and-"

"That's enough, Sarah."

"Seriously, no wonder you're thinking he's cheating on you. When is the last time you had sex?"

"Sarah!"

Sarah crossed her arms and waited.

"About a year after Chrissy was born," Patience finally admitted. "We were trying for another kid, but it never happened."

"Chrissy is almost four. You and Aaron have done nothing for three years?"

"You forget that we haven't shared a bed for six months now," Patience replied.

Sarah shook her head. "No wonder you're so cranky lately."

"I am not cranky."

"Uh-huh. Sure, honey. If I had a man like Aaron we would never leave the bedroom."

"Sarah!"

"What?"

"Why are you here anyway?"

Sarah smiled. "Well…I wasn't going to tell you, but I was here for an interview."

"Doing what? Answering phones?" Patience asked.

"Haha. As an artist. I just talked to Dr. Saroyan and Angela Montenegro about working here."

"Seriously? Wait, you hate dead stuff."

"I can deal. Especially if it would mean working with my best friend!" Sarah pulled Patience into a tight embrace. "I always wanted to be an artist. This is perfect. Other than doing the facial reconstruction thing, I'll basically get paid for doing whatever I want."

"You do know what this job entails, right? There's a reason it's been posted for like ten years, Sarah."

"I know. Drawing dead people. I had to do it in school, so I'll be okay. Anyway, I want the inside situation on you and Aaron. I need to observe from up close."

"There's nothing to observe."

"Which is why I am needed. When love is in trouble, call on me!"

"There's no love."

"That's a lie. If you didn't love Aaron you wouldn't be pissed at him right now."

"He slept with Britney."

"Girl, you are the only person in this world who believes that. For god's sake even Britney admits it isn't true. She just wants him for the money."

"What money? Aaron doesn't make nearly enough to be a millionaire. It takes our paychecks combined to pay all the bills."

"His parents have a trust fund. They're only going to give it to him if he marries Britney."

Patience looked up to meet Sarah's eyes. "How do you know this?"

"Aaron told the guys on one of their nights out. Eventually it got to me. He doesn't want you to know."

"Aaron would have told me."

"He does love you, Patience. He would never spend a minute thinking about anyone but you. Keep that in mind."

Patience stared down at the bones. "I will."

"And Pay, I think you should forgive him. Things aren't as they seem. You know how rude and uptight his parents are. They just want him with some trophy wife who doesn't want to break a nail working like the rest of us. A girl like Britney. You're smart and you're amazing at what you do. You're the opposite of what they want for him. They won't admit it, but they think you're too good for Aaron."

"Sarah, they've never even met their grandchildren. They want nothing more than to break Aaron and me up…and I am so tempted right now to give them just that."

"Well don't. You and Aaron are meant to be, Patience. Don't give up what you have with him."

"I already have," Patience whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for not updating as often as I used to. Classes haven't even started yet, but college is tough! I will do my best to update as often as possible, this story will not be abandoned. It will just be longer before I update. Please keep reading and reviewing! It makes me want to continue writing this!

* * *

><p>The Break in the Bond: Part 6<p>

"The wounds have the same shattering pattern," Patience said. "In the same general area of the skull. It would be a big coincidence for these to not be related."

"So we have a serial killer," Aaron replied.

"Not necessarily. The victims may be related in some way, and the person who knew them all might have just gotten angry with them."

"Why are you so against calling this a serial murder?"

"Because there is no need to alarm anyone until all the facts are in!"

The two glared at each other while Hodgins, Angela, and Sarah watched them argue. Sarah finally stepped in.

"Okay," she said. "You two need a major cool down. The tension is too much and it's driving us all nuts. You two both need to go home and get some rest before continuing with the case."

Angela nodded in agreement. "Patience, how long has it been since you slept?"

"I don't remember," Patience mumbled, turning back to stare at the markings on the bones.

"Probably a couple days," Aaron said.

"Maybe. It's not affecting my work."

"It's affecting your attitude."

"Well it's not like I have much to be particularly joyful about."

"Hey!" Hodgins shouted.

The other four turned to him in surprise.

"The victim was moved from an area southwest of where the body was found. Looking over the notes from other cases, the body was in the same area when the victims were murdered."

"See?" Aaron said, looking back to Patience. "Serial killing."

"I will believe that when we find out whether or not the victims are connected. Which means, other than finding the murder weapon, my job is done." She pulled off her gloves. "I'll go home and think about what could cause that particular pattern. Let me know what you find."

She shrugged out of her lab coat and walked off the platform. Aaron groaned.

"Man you've really screwed up," Hodgins said.

"I already know that," Aaron muttered, stalking after her.

Angela frowned. "Was Patience always this stubborn?"

"Ange, maybe you should stay out it."

"How can you say that? You know just as well as the rest of us that those two belong together."

"They'll be fine. Come on, let's get out of here. I think we've done enough today."

* * *

><p>"Booth, shouldn't we wait to make sure Patience is going to be alright?" Brennan asked as they got to the car.<p>

"She's got to handle things on her own, Bones. She'll be fine," Booth assured her.

"If she's going to be alright, why is she leaving early?"

Booth followed Brennan's gaze to see Patience walking towards her own car. Aaron followed soon behind, running up and roughly grabbing her arm. The two appeared to argue for a few minutes before Aaron looked away.

"Do you think he's lying to us and actually seeing Britney?" Brennan asked.

Booth watched as Aaron looked up again and said something softly. Patience remained silent for a time before slapping him. She shouted something before storming off.

"What did he say?" Brennan asked, getting out of the car.

"I don't know, Bones, I can't hear across the parking lot," Booth growled. "We should just go."

"Booth, she's not going to her car."

"I know."

"You don't think she'll try walking home do you?"

"I think she's just trying to get away, Bones. Come on. We can't interfere."

* * *

><p>"Patience!" Aaron called, running after her. "Patience, wait!"<p>

"Wait? Wait for what?" she shouted. "You just admitted it! You just admitted to sleeping with her!"

"Not while we were together!" he insisted.

"Don't lie to me, Aaron. I've heard enough."

"I'm not lying. I swear. The first time was before we got together. After that it was only once, when we broke up."

"We broke up for a month. You were with her?"

"Once. One night. That's it."

"I want a divorce."

"No." Aaron shook his head. "You can't do that for something that happened before we were married…before we were even engaged."

"I can if I don't trust you."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Do what, Aaron? We've been trying to make this work for too long. It's not going to. Please, I can't keep doing this…"

"Patience-"

"No. I told you. I'm done."

"No. No. No. No. I won't let you just walk away from me. We always work things out. This time won't be any different-"

"I don't love you anymore."

Aaron stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"Love is nothing more than chemicals in the brain…no such thing exists. It's just…a fairy tale, a complete work of fiction!"

Aaron shook his head as she turned away.

"We were never in love," she whispered.

"You and I both know that's not true."

"I'm going home."

"You mean to your parents'?"

"It's the only home I have, so yes. Please, just give me some space."

"Don't do this. Don't….don't walk away."

Patience ignored his words, slowly leaving him standing in the middle of the parking lot. Aaron attempted to comprehend what had just happened, when the distinct sound of a gunshot pierced the air. He looked up just as Patience hit the ground.

"Patience!"

Booth and Brennan went running as Aaron knelt beside his wife. Brennan went down beside him, taking off her jacket to put it over the bleeding wound. Booth had out his gun and was calling for police and paramedics.

"Patience, you have to stay awake," Brennan commanded. "You have to stay with us."

Patience slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Aaron.

"You can't leave, Patience," he whispered.

Booth shoved his phone into his pocket and knelt by the rest of them. "What's going on, Bones?"

"She's losing too much blood. Booth, we need to get her to the hospital now!"

Sirens wailed in the distance, seeming to be approaching more slowly than they really were. Patience weakly reached for Aaron's hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You're gonna be okay," Aaron insisted.

Aaron, Booth, and Brennan were brushed aside as paramedics knelt to examine Patience. They quickly loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

"Can I go with her?" Aaron asked them.

"She's unconscious, she won't know the difference," the man replied.

"I'm her husband, and from the FBI!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's urgent that we get her there as quickly as possible. If you want her to stay alive, you will let us do our jobs. Please stand back."

Booth stepped forward to hold Aaron back as the doors were closed and the ambulance sped off. When the sirens faded Aaron dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p>(So, I know it's been a while, but I swear this story won't be abandoned. It's actually kind of gotten away from me…this whole scene was not planned. Something else was….which i will bring into the story hopefully in the next fanfic-isode. And since I am having a really rough time right now, reviews would be nice!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to reviewers: Matt,

Liberty Girl In the Sky,

marceline,

And epickerthanyou (well it's the first time in this story…but I've kind of lost count of how many times she's been shot…

Just thought I'd do a quick update in between classes, the next chapter isn't done yet and I have a ton of homework already so no promises on a quick update, but I will do my best.

I know the shooting was lame, but it just kind of happened.

* * *

><p>The Break in the Bond: Part 7<p>

Patience slowly opened her eyes. She felt the normal hospital machines hooked to her, in whatever way was best for that particular machine. She also notice that there was something holding her hand down. When she glanced over, Aaron was sitting against the bed, his hand tightly gripping hers and his head resting on top.

"Aaron," she wheezed.

Aaron remained fast asleep, even as Patience slowly pulled from his grasp. She weakly sat up before brushing her hand against his hair. Aaron slowly woke up, picking his head up to look at Patience.

"You're alright," he said, smiling.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You…you were shot. Don't you remember?"

Patience shook her head. "I remember the case…and leaving the Jeffersonian…that's it."

Aaron grabbed her hand again. "I should go tell the doctor you're awake."

Patience tightened her grip on his hand and didn't let go. "Aaron, wait. I…I'm sorry. I guess since everyone else doesn't think you actually slept with her…I'm probably overreacting."

Aaron opened his mouth to repeat his admittance from the evening before, but instantly stopped. "I'll got get a doctor."

Patience slowly let him go and Aaron walked out into the hallway. He stood beside the door and leaned back against the wall, sighing in slight relief, but knowing there was a chance of her memories being regained.

* * *

><p>At the Jeffersonian, Booth entered his own wife's office. "They have nothing."<p>

Brennan looked up in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"The guys investigating the shooting," Booth said, pacing around Brennan's office. "They have no idea who did it. The bullet was handmade, and never seen before. It didn't match any registered weapons. There were no witnesses other than us and Aaron. The case is cold."

"Whoever it was has to know something about Patience. He had to know where to go and when to find her. Unless of course it was a random shooting."

"Bones, someone shot our daughter and you're calm about this?"

"She's fine, Booth. Aaron just called. She doesn't remember anything past walking out of the Jeffersonian angry at him, and she's being released today."

"She was shot and they're releasing her?"

"It did little damage, Booth. Though there was a great deal of blood, no main arteries were pierced, and she's fine. The damage done was nothing worth worrying about."

Booth settled on the edge of Brennan's desk. "I know, Bones."

"And, she's moving back in with Aaron."

"What? I thought Aaron said she demanded a divorce."

"She doesn't remember saying that, so she decided she would try making things work again."

Booth smiled. "See, Bones? And you were worried the FBI/Jeffersonian liaison would retire with us."

"I was not worried about that. You were the one saying Patience was too stubborn to take Aaron back and that she would ruin the partnership."

"Alright, you know what. Let's go and just make sure she really is ok."

"Fine. Let me finish this email."

Booth glanced at the screen. "What email?"

"I was offered a position at a dig in Guatemala."

"A dig? Bones, you can't do that."

"I would be perfectly capable of heading another dig, Booth. However, I turned them down because I want to stay close in case one of the kids needs something."

Booth smiled. "And twenty years ago you swore you didn't want any kids."

Brennan turned off her computer and picked up her jacket. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yep. Come on, Bones." Booth put an arm around Brennan's shoulders and the two slowly left the Jeffersonian, for what they knew would be one of the final times.


	8. Chapter 8

(Thanks to reviewers epickerthanyour,

and michelleanne92.

Just to be clear on something. The whole Brennan/Booth retiring early thing is just something that was necessary for this story. It will be concentrating on mostly Patience and Aaron, with the rest of the Bones team as secondary characters (consults for the really tough cases). Since my time is limited, and I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing with this, I don't believe this story will be nearly as long as TSITB. Maybe 10 fanfic-isodes (so 70 chapters). But I'm not sure yet. Also, I am doing my best to update, but being a freshman in college is hard enough without attempting updates on fanfiction. Therefore, unless I am several chapters ahead of myself, updates will not be frequent, HOWEVER they will still come. I haven't abandoned a story before, and don't plan on doing it anytime soon. And as always thanks so much for reading, especially those who have been reading since the beginning of TSITB.)

* * *

><p>The Daughter in Distress: Part 1<p>

Patience glanced into Joey's bedroom to see both children and Aaron curled up on the bed. She smiled as the three soundly slept. Slowly closing the door she tiptoed back downstairs and picked up her keys. She set a small note on the fridge and quickly left.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Aaron woke up in Joey's bed, with Joey and Chrissy both sleeping softly beside him. He slowly got up and tucked both kids in before turning off the light and closing the door. Entering the bedroom, he looked at the empty bed and frowned before checking both the closet and the bathroom.<p>

"Patience?" he called softly, starting to worry as he checked other rooms in the house to find that Patience was nowhere to be found.

When he entered the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the note.

_Aaron,_

_I went in to the Jeffersonian to examine more remains. Bring Joey and Chrissy in before you go to work. See you later._

_Patience_

Aaron groaned when he glanced at the clock, estimating that since it was just after midnight, Patience planned on working through the night.

Since Brennan's semi-retirement four months before, the forensic anthropology department of the lab was left to Patience, also the only full-time forensic anthropologist on staff. To make up for the loss of her mother, Patience had spent the past month doing nothing but work on skeletal remains from Limbo.

And Brennan wasn't the only one who'd left. Angela had also begun working only minimum hours, in order to stay home with her and Hodgins' children. Hodgins, obviously not needing a job anyway, had also switched to part time. Leaving an open position in 'bugs and slime'.

Aaron crumpled up the note and threw it away before going back upstairs, knowing he'd just have to wait until morning to talk to her about overworking herself. Not that she would listen, since she never had before. The fact that she knew Aaron practically used her temporary amnesia as a way to get her back didn't help his case.

In their bedroom, Aaron looked sadly at the empty side of the bed before turning off the light.

* * *

><p>Patience looked up when she heard two pairs of small feet running through the forensics lab. Seconds later her door burst open and she found herself engulfed by two small children.<p>

"You guys know you're not supposed to run in here," she half-heartedly scolded.

Aaron knocked before entering. "They wanted to see you before I dropped them off at the daycare."

Patience nodded. "Sarah actually has a surprise for you guys. Why don't you walk over to her office and see what it is?"

The two nodded and obediently left. As soon as they were a few feet away, Aaron closed the door.

"Patience, we need to talk."

"I'm a bit busy right now, Aaron."

"Yeah, well, you've been working non-stop for the past month. It's not healthy and I'm worried sick. I know you're not sleeping, I haven't seen you eat in over a week, and your clothes are obviously hanging on you. You're pale and you look worse than a cancer patient."

"So you came here to insult me?"

"Patience, please. Let me take you home. We can stop at the diner, you can get some food, and then go home and get some rest. You're scaring me to death, and I hate seeing you like this."

"Aaron, I have to keep up with my work. Not only do I have to give you every detail on whatever skeleton you bring me each week, but I have to catalogue remains from limbo and those with living relatives have to be correctly identified and sent back to relatives-"

"You can only do so much."

"I know. But at the very least, I have to do half as well as my mother."

"Your mother wasn't superwoman, and neither are you. Yeah she was an expert but it took her time to get to that point."

"By the age I am now, she was working at the Jeffersonian, and heading digs, and-"

Aaron cut her off. "You're an amazing anthropologist, Patience. But you're also a mother. If you're going to ignore and hate me I understand. But the kids need you, and if you're always working, or work yourself to death, which you're not far from doing…they're too young for that Patience. You grew up without a mother. Is that how you want Chrissy and Joey to be?"

Patience looked away, staring at the framed degrees on the wall. "You should get to work."

Aaron nodded and crossed the room to the door. "And Patience?"

She looked up, for the first time meeting his eyes.

"I love you."

Believing no reply would come Aaron walked out, not hearing Patience's whispered "I love you too" as the door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: thanks to reviewers: BoothBrennan4Ever

and epickerthanyou.

I decided to post this because I had it written, but it might be a while before I get chapter 10 up. REVIEWS are much appreciated and they make me find time to write!

* * *

><p>I do not own Bones.<p>

* * *

><p>The Daughter in Distress: Part 2<p>

Aaron watched as forensic techs slowly lifted a rusty metal trunk from the divers, who had just brought it up from an underwater cave.

"Why are we here again?" he asked another agent.

The other agent, slightly older, shrugged. "They got a tip that something big was in the box. They send us. If you ask me they should've sent the bomb squad."

Aaron slid away from the trunk slightly as the techs slowly pried it open. The other agent stepped forward to peer inside.

"Looks like this one's going to you," the agent said. "You'll need your wife on this one."

Aaron glanced over the lid, seeing the small set of remains nestled among antique linens and quilts.

* * *

><p>Patience felt a slight wave of dizziness and quickly grabbed the wall, as she leaned against the wall of stored remains in limbo. She suddenly lost her balance and fell back, finding herself caught by none other than Aaron.<p>

"Patience, are you okay?" Aaron asked in concern.

Patience slowly nodded, letting Aaron set her down on her feet. "I just need to sit for a few seconds."

"I think you need more than just a few seconds. That's a good ten feet you just fell. If I hadn't been here, you could've gotten hurt."

"But you were here, and I'm fine." She leaned against the ladder, slowly sitting on one of the lower rungs. "Why are you here?"

"We got a case."

"Where?"

"Well the body is on the platform."

"What? Aaron, you know better than to do that! I can't make accurate hypotheses unless I see the crime scene and where the body was found."

"Then I suggest you get some scuba gear. The FBI got a tip this morning that a body was dumped about twenty years ago in a cave, which has since then with rising sea levels and so forth been fully submerged. A team of divers went down this morning and got it, and since there was an actual dead body inside the case fell to you and me."

Patience nodded. "Of course. Did they at least take samples of the water and area in which the body was found?"

"Yes, but I didn't see Hodgins."

"He only works Monday through Wednesday now," Patience told him.

"So this case has to wait until Monday?"

"I'll see what I can find on the bones and such, but you're gonna have to wait on everything else. Sarah should be able to give me the facial reconstruction. Angela even showed her how to use all the computer software and such."

"I thought Cam was hiring a new bug and slime expert?"

"She's thrown out over a hundred applicants. Only the best can work at the Jeffersonian, so it's a long process. Alright, let's go see the body."

She quickly stood and walked past an even more concerned Aaron as she shakily passed him.

"There is no way there is a human body in there," Patience stated as she walked onto the platform.

"Believe me, there is."

Patience took a deep breath as she slowly lifted the lid. "Judging by the appearance of the fabric, the body has been there a while." She slowly removed the top sheet to reveal the skeletal remains. "Definitely dead at least twenty years. Judging by the structure of the skull the victim is Caucasian, and female. The clothes conceal anything else. Let me get photographs and video then I can lay out the bones and tell you more."

Aaron nodded.

"Judging by the way she is scrunched up inside she was either dead or unconscious when put in there. There are no claw marks or signs that she attempted to escape, so I believe it was most likely that she was placed after death."

"Or told that she would be let out," Aaron suggested.

Patience shook her head. "After so long shut in this tight of a space, instinct would cause her to attempt any escape possible. She would have pushed and clawed against the lid, kicked the sides. You try being shut in a box for a few days and see how long before your mind tells you to escape. Survival instincts win out over trust."

"I would trust that you would let me out of a box."

Patience paused in her photo taking to glance over at him. "I might. I would have to think of the consequences of letting you out, and the consequences of leaving you in there. Then I would make my decision based on a comparison between those."

"You'd let me out."

Patience rolled her eyes and set the camera down. "Let me get Sarah to get a video of this so we can do a 3D image. I'll call you with what I find."

"Are you telling me to leave?"

"I don't need your assistance. You're not trained in forensic anthropology."

"You could just want my company or something…"

"I am fine working alone in silence."

"Okay then. I guess I'll go…" Aaron took a few steps toward the edge of the platform before turning back. "Are you sure you don't want to get lunch real quick?"

"I'm not hungry," Patience murmured as she stared at the bones.

Aaron solemnly nodded and left. A few minutes later, Sarah walked up, looking slightly annoyed. She grimaced at the sight of the body.

"Angela wasn't kidding about the gruesome part of things. Was she?"

"This is a forensics lab," Patience pointed out. "This is nothing compared to some of the other bodies that come through here."

Sarah grimaced. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"I just need you to video this so we can get the positioning of the body once I remove it."

"Is it a he or she?"

"I think you'd be better off not knowing for now."

Sarah nodded, pulling out her camera and rounding the trunk. "Was he or she murdered?"

"I'll know once I examine the bones."

"You know, you've been really short lately and I'm not appreciating it."

Patience looked to her in surprise. "I have not."

Sarah stopped in her recording to give Patience an annoyed look. "There's something going on. I am your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Patience sat on the edge of one of the examination tables. "It's nothing, Sarah."

"I know you better than that, Patience." Sarah finished her filming and pocketed the camera before crossing her arms and glaring at Patience. "Talk."

Patience sighed, sinking into one of the chairs. "Remember before Aaron's mother showed me the photos of him and Britney?"

"This isn't about that evil bitch is it?"

"No. It's about the day before."

"What happened?"

"Well, I found out I was pregnant."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What?"

"The same day, I had a miscarriage. I refused to stay overnight at the hospital, it would have killed Aaron to find out. So I didn't tell him, he and everyone else assumed I was working. The next day his mother came with the photos and I just had to get away."

"Well running off to the jungle didn't solve anything." Sarah paused. "I'm not getting what this has to do with your suicide attempt now."

"I'm not trying to kill myself," Patience argued. "I'm just…trying to figure out where I stand. A few weeks ago I found out I was pregnant again-"

"You're pregnant?"

"No. Will you let me finish? The day I was going to tell Aaron I started having really bad pains, and our neighbor ended up taking me to the emergency room." Patience looked up at Sarah. "The doctors told me that I'd had another miscarriage, and that damage was done during Chrissy's birth that will make it difficult, if not impossible for me to carry another child to full term."

"You can't have any more kids? Pay, that's no reason to be all gloomy."

"You don't get it, Sarah. All Aaron needs is another reason to leave me. He wants more kids, he hasn't said as much, but I know it's true. If the chance arose for him to have another child…he'd take it."

"You actually think he's going to leave you for Britney because she can give him another kid?" Sarah groaned loudly. "He would have to a DNA test to know it was his, you know what a whore she is. I'm not getting why the hell anyone would chose her over you. Patience, Aaron loves you. The way he looks at you, all protective and proud, he will never look at Britney like that. For goodness sake, he'd sooner sky dive without a parachute than go near that snake. And he is fine with just Joey and Chrissy. He loves those kids. He would do anything for them, just like he'd do anything for you. You need to talk to him. Go. Now."

"But-"

"You need a meal and a good nap. Get someone to drive you to the Hoover, go have lunch with your man, and do a little sideways tango in the bedroom. It's gonna take me the rest of the afternoon to get these images into the system, and you need a break."

Patience hesitated until Sarah pushed her towards the edge.

"You look like a starved zombie. Get out of here. And for the love of all that is holy, you need to tell Aaron about this miscarriage business. It's bad enough you kept it from me, but keeping it from him was a bad move, Pay."

Patience shook her head as she shrugged out of her lab coat and returned to her office, listening to Sarah's muttering as she went.

* * *

><p>Aaron looked over another case file that had somehow ended up on his desk. He heard the door creep open, but chose to ignore it. He knew that Patience would have knocked or in some way announced that she was there, and at the moment she was the only person she wanted to see.<p>

"Your mother sent me to bring you lunch," an uncharacteristically cheery voice announced.

Aaron looked, or rather glared up at his visitor. "Britney."

(I feel like this is more dramatic that TSITB…sorry. It'll pick up and get better soon.

By the way, there are a couple stories I want to look for but I can't remember titles or authors so I don't know where to start. One was about Booth and Brennan getting married after the first time they met, and hiding it throughout the series (so in the first episode he picked Brennan up at the airport because she was his wife not just becuase he needed her help on a case). The second was that Brennan had a kid with Booth and she was trying to keep him from finding out that the kid was his… I'm pretty sure both were in progress when I read them and if anyone knows the titles and/or authors please let me know so I'm not entirely searching blindly.)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to reviewers (and for the help): Liberty Girl In the Sky ('it's a wonderful partnership' is the one where they're married.),

ShortLittlePixie (I think I did read one by that title, but I found the one I was looking for. Thanks for the help because in seeing you were serious that one was gone, I actually found the other one.),

And B-BSILENTSURRENDER (YES! That was it! Thanks so much! So excited now!).

thorteso (thanks so much!)

And Matt (I'm glad you want Britney dead, as you mention every time I bring up this fanfic. As for the divorce…well…..)

So I finally found the two stories I was looking for. "It's a wonderful partnership" and the other one was "the secrets we keep"

I also have total writer's block on this story and am taking forever on each chapter, and I have to say this is not turning out as well as TSITB.

* * *

><p>"Get out. I told security to keep you out," Aaron said.<p>

Britney smiled. "It's amazing what you can do with sex appeal and a short skirt these days."

Aaron slowly reached over to hit the security button on the phone, when he found himself stopped by the hand with manicured nails.

"It's just lunch."

"No, it's lunch with you. There is only one woman I will ever willingly have lunch with, and that is my wife. Now if you don't get out I will have you arrested for harassment."

"It wouldn't be harassment if you'd cooperate."

"I'm married. Happily married to a woman I have and will always love."

"And whose mother told her how to carry out the perfect murder," Patience finished, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Patience, is something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, but it can wait if you're in the middle of something. I just wanted to tell you that…I'm going home for the day. Sarah's going to get her 3D model and we'll look at it tomorrow before we remove the body."

Britney scrunched up her face in disgust. "What?"

"This is a federal investigation," Aaron told her. "Get out of my office."

"Maybe I have clues to what's going on with your…dead person."

"Britney, I would advise you to leave," Patience said. "I haven't slept in over a week and I cannot be responsible if I hurt and/or kill you. Aaron, I'll see you when you get home." She quickly turned on her heel and stormed off.

"I swear, Britney, next time I see you in my office, I will shoot you," Aaron promised, grabbing his jacket and going after Patience.

Britney showed a satisfied smirk as she walked back out.

* * *

><p>"Patience!" Aaron called as he pushed through the crowded DC streets. "Patience!"<p>

The young woman stopped, but didn't turn as she waited for him to catch up.

"Patience, what's really going on? Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" Patience asked. "No. I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all. It was bad enough that you lied to me after I was shot and everything, but she was in your office, Aaron. How can I ignore that?"

"She came on her own. I was trying to get her to leave."

Patience turned while glaring at him accusingly. "There had to be a reason for her to be there."

Aaron grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "I have not, am not, and will not ever have an affair."

Patience stepped back. "I'm going home."

"Let me drive you."

Patience hesitated for only a moment before nodding. Aaron hesitantly stepped up to place an arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. He smiled as she leaned into him.

* * *

><p>Aaron watched from the doorway as Patience tossed fitfully in her sleep. It was well into the night and she'd been asleep for hours, not even getting up when Aaron tried to wake her for dinner. He leaned against the doorway, his face etched in worry. His gaze was so focused that when Patience's cell rang from her bag he jumped before quickly rushing to where it sat beside the bed and digging it out.<p>

"Hello?"

"Well, hello, Aaron," Sarah said, obviously surprised. "Nice to hear you answering your wife's phone again."

"It's not what you think," Aaron said, closing the door to his and Patience's bedroom and walking into the hallway. "Did you call to harass her or do you have something?"

"A little of both," Sarah replied. "I got the 3D image of the body. She can remove the bones tomorrow. You are letting her sleep right?"

Aaron could hear the sly smile in her voice. "She's been sleeping for almost nine hours, Sarah. And it's not a good sleep either. I'm pretty sure she's having a nightmare, but I'd rather her get some sleep than none."

"Go be with her. I doubt she'd have nightmares if you were holding her…" Sarah paused. "She did tell you, right?"

"Tell me what?"

"Apparently not," Sarah muttered. "Okay, well, don't let her come back into work. I already told the security guards not to let her in. She needs rest. It's ridiculous you let her get so far. She's gonna kill herself if she keeps it up."

Aaron heard a voice in the background.

"Cam said that Patience is not to come in tomorrow," Sarah told him. "Keep her home. The investigation can wait twenty-four extra hours. She needs rest….and maybe you need to help her remove some of her sexual frustrations."

"I am no discussing this with you, Sarah. Goodnight."

"Hey, wait, Aaron, I'm serious. You guys need to spend some time…alone…together."

"I know."

"And not just for sex."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but last I checked you couldn't hold a relationship for longer than two months. I can handle this."

"Uh-huh. Well, if she runs off to some third world country again, to dig up dead people, I'm kicking your ass."

"Fair enough. I'd just call the airport and tell them to ground the plane, and remove a passenger."

"You mean like you had her arrested by homeland security? Oh, she'd love that."

"Look, Sarah, she tells you everything. What's going on? Is it really upsetting her that much that Britney's stalking me? I'll get a restraining order or something."

"That's not the only thing, Aaron," Sarah said slowly. "Talk to your wife. Patch things up."

"I plan to. And Sarah, thanks."

"No problem, Aaron. Just don't tick off my best friend again. I stick with her. Don't forget it!"

"I won't. Bye."

He quickly hung up the phone and returned to the bedroom, crawling into the bed beside Patience. She stirred and turned over to face him.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Aaron softly replied, caressing her cheek.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"It can wait until morning."

"No. It can't. I'll chicken out again."

"Patience-"

"I didn't want to upset you before but you have to know. I had a miscarriage. Two actually," Patience admitted before falling back asleep.

Aaron sighed before pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to reviewers: Liberty Girl In the Sky

and crys82

So, I totally almost did not update, because I saw that chapter 12 was not finished. Then I got on here and realized I just needed chapter 11. Thank goodness I checked that or I would've made everyone wait an extra week. Hopefully chapter 12 will be finished before next week. I'm slowly overcoming writer's block.

Also this chapter is slightly...suggestive, however I have read worse with K ratings, so I'm not making this story M rated because of it. I really don't think it warrants any more than the T rating so it's staying where it's at.

I do not own Bones

* * *

><p>The Daughter in Distress: Part 4<p>

Patience slowly blinked her eyes open, feeling Aaron's protective arms around her. She caught sight of the sun through the window and gasped, quickly sitting up in bed.

"Huh? What?" Aaron slowly woke up beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late for work," Patience muttered, starting to get out of bed.

Aaron caught her arm and pulled her back down. "Cam said if you came in today she'd fire you. Go back to sleep."

Patience stared at him for a minute as he squinted at her in the morning light.

"But I…"

"Have no reason to go to work other than a case that is not requiring immediate investigation. She has to focus on interviewing potential bug and slime guys anyway."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"And miss a day off with my wife? Are you crazy?" Aaron pulled her down, roughly kissing her lips. "If you don't go in, there's no reason for me to."

Patience slowly broke away. "Don't you have…other cases?"

"Nothing of upmost importance. I can enjoy a day off once in a while."

"The kids-"

"Are with your parents," Aaron interrupted. "They picked them up last night. Your dad wanted to take them to the zoo today. Something about monkeys."

"They've been spending a lot of time with my parents lately. We should give my parents a break."

"When the case is solved, we'll take a short vacation or something." Aaron stopped his ignored attempts at seducing her. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"You told me last night," Aaron replied.

"I…" Patience's eyes widened. "I did?"

"I already knew," Aaron added. "The doctor called to check on you. I answered the phone."

"Which time?"

"There was more than one time?"

Patience stared at the bedspread. Aaron leaned back against the headboard shaking his head.

"Patience, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was fine. You would have freaked," she said softly.

"Yeah, because less than a week later you took off to some foreign country."

"Because those pictures-"

"Forget the damn pictures," Aaron growled.

Patience glanced up in alarm.

"My mother wanted me to talk to her and my father. I'd hoped they'd come around, but they hadn't. When I got there, Britney automatically tried seducing me. I've told you this a million times. She came onto me. I pushed her away several times, between that my mother must have snapped pictures." Aaron sighed. "I haven't spoken to my parents since you know."

"Because of me?" Patience whispered.

"Yes." Aaron grabbed her hand. "God, Patience, you have no idea what you mean to me. My parents have never been around for me, unless they were telling me what to do. Since we met you were there. That's why I am never going to leave you. You would have to kill me to get rid of me."

Patience smiled. "I know."

"Good. You hungry?"

"Starving. Quite literally, by the way."

"You're the idiot who wouldn't eat," Aaron pointed out.

Patience slapped his arm playfully. "Be nice."

"I am. Go back to sleep. I'll bring you breakfast in a bit."

"Breakfast in bed?" Patience smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Aaron leaned forward to kiss her. "Just the answer I was looking for."

Patience pulled him back down as he started to go. "I think I can wait a little bit to eat though…"

* * *

><p>Patience groaned as she took a sip of coffee the next morning. "I hate taking days off. I never want to go into work after them."<p>

Aaron smiled, straightening his tie. "Well someone's gotta solve this case."

"I know. Let's go before I call in sick."

"I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind."

"Not helping."

Aaron kissed her cheek. "Come on. I'll drop you off at the lab so you can examine the remains."

"Right. Murder. Mayhem. Work. Fun." Patience yawned. "I can't believe I'm still tired."

"I can," Aaron muttered.

Patience slapped his arm. "Let's get going."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>At the lab Cam shook her head at the body in the trunk. "I can't help much. Most of the flesh has decayed."<p>

Sarah grimaced. "Yeah, well, it's gross either way. Has Patience called in sick yet?"

"Funny, Sarah," Patience answered, walking up to join the other two on the platform.

Aaron followed closely behind her.

"How'd the interviews go?" Patience asked curiously.

"Don't go there," Cam replied. "Over thirty interviews and none of them could work as a landscaper."

"Well you can't go comparing everyone to Hodgins," Patience replied. "Ok to remove the body?"

Sarah and Cam both nodded, Sarah stepping as far away as the platform allowed. Cam and Patience slowly lifted the body to the examination table.

"So gross," Sarah muttered.

Aaron chuckled at her words. "You wanted to work here."

"Hey, there's a good health plan," Sarah retorted.

"If you two are finished," Patience interrupted. "I would like Sarah to try getting the images from the quilts."

"You think it might mean something?" Cam asked.

"It's a quilt," Patience replied. "If anything it'll tell us who made it. That might help us in figuring out who our victim is."

"I already gathered insect and dirt for Hodgins to take a look at," Cam said. "All yours, Sarah."

Sarah stepped forward, collecting the quilts. "I'm on it."

Aaron watched as Patience ran her hands along the victim's arm, which even he could tell had been broken in several places.

"Victim is female," Patience told them. "Age…eight to ten…" She glanced up at Aaron. "By the looks of things your trust theory is out."

He frowned. "It's a kid?"

"A little girl. A few years older than Chrissy. Hodgins should be able to give more accurate time of death, but for now I'm gonna stick with twenty years. There are several various breaks on the right arm. A Perry fracture to the right ulna. Minor fractures to the ribs, and sternum. Her left arm also shows a couple minor breaks, as do her legs. She was not placed in there willingly. We will have to run a scenario but I believe these fractures can be explained by someone forcing her into the trunk." Patience paused to look at the trunk. "Why didn't she try to escape?"

"Could she have been dead?" Cam asked.

"I don't know…" Patience took a deep breath. "This is why my mother should have never retired."

"Hey, don't say that," Cam commanded. "You're one of the best anthropologists in the world."

"And I'll never be as good as her," Patience whispered. "I don't think I can solve this case. I don't think with what we have that I'll be able to figure out who murdered her."

"You just started examining the bones," Cam told her. "Let me know what you conclude."

Patience shook her head and bit her lip as she stared at the remains in front of her. "I should write down my preliminary report and clean the bones."

Aaron crossed the platform to stand next to her. "Patience, you need to calm down. You can do this."

"I…Aaron…it takes me twice as long to examine a skeleton as it ever did my mother. In limbo I'm lucky to ID a body a day, my mother did at least five-"

"Stop comparing yourself to your mother, Patience. You're stressing yourself out. There is no reason to get worked up. You just started your examination."

"What if I get something wrong? This is the first real case we've had-"

"You won't. You have never missed a thing in your examinations. Even your mother told you that. Why would you start now?"

Patience looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's get this ID," Aaron said, smiling in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to reviewers: MinnieMel and matt

I give up on apologizing. However I will keep the promise and finish this story, it just might take quite some time. I now have a job so between that and schoolwork I barely have time to sleep, let alone write. But I do know where this story is going, so please have patience, I feel like the long breaks between chapters are making me lose reviewers. I'll update as often as possible, but not as often as I used to.

It would be a good thing in this chapter to remember a certain young man by the name of Thomas Smith, who lived in a town that believed it was in the seventeen-hundreds or so, that was visited by a certain little family (B&B, Parker, and Patience) and their baby duck (Sweets)…

I do not own Bones

And PLEASE review because that reminds me I have to get a new chapter out as soon as possible. No reviews leads me to believe no one is reading.

* * *

><p>Patience stood alone in the examination room. The remains were laid out on the table in front of her. One by one she picked up each bone, carefully examining it before placing it back down and moving on. She did this several times before beginning her notes. After a few hours Aaron arrived back at the Jeffersonian, and stood in the doorway. He was there for quite some time before either spoke.<p>

"If you're going to stand around here, you might as well take the skull to Sarah for reconstruction," Patience told him.

Aaron nodded, slowly entering the room. Patience placed the skull on a tray and handed it to him.

"You know it's after five, right?" Aaron asked.

Patience glanced the time on the computer screen. "No, I didn't. Has Sarah left?"

"And leave you here by yourself?" Sarah replied, walking over to Aaron to take the skull. "I'll do this first. I have no life outside of work anyway."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Pay, we broke up three weeks ago."

"Oh. Right. You told me that." Patience glanced at the skeleton. "When you get the facial reconstruction, run it by me before putting it in missing persons."

"If she's been dead for so long, would she be in the missing person's database?" Aaron asked.

Patience shrugged. "If not we're at a dead end."

"I saw we go talk to the guy who led us to her. I'm meeting him at seven."

"I'm going with you," Patience told him.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"You're meeting him at a hospital?" Patience questioned.<p>

"He's dying, Pay. Keep that in mind."

"So he tells you that there's a body under a cave and you want to be nice to him just because he's dying? People die quite frequently."

"Patience," Aaron gave her a stern glance.

She frowned and got out of the car, silently walking with Aaron into the hospital. He went straight to a private room, where an old man was lying on the bed, appearing to be asleep. However when Aaron closed the door the man looked up.

"So you're the agent," the man said.

"You must be Mitchel Jones," Aaron replied. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Jenson. This is my wife and partner, forensic anthropologist Dr. Patience Jenson."

The man smiled. "Dr. Jenson. A pleasure. I'm a big fan of your mother's books. Any chance we'll be hearing from you anytime soon?"

"I don't have the time."

"Dr. Brennan seemed to make the time."

"I'm not Dr. Brennan."

"Of course not. Dr. Brennan would have the case solved by now."

Patience glared at the man, wishing she hadn't promised to be nice. "It is none of your business how the case gets solved. What matters is the man who committed the murder is thrown behind bars."

Mitchel Jones chuckled. "You're a spark of energy aren't you? I can see why your partner hear married you-"

"Mr. Jones," Aaron interrupted. "You called because you had more information about the victim in the trunk."

"Of course. Macy Little. Ten years old. Somewhat small for her age."

"What happened to her?" Patience asked, slightly annoyed.

"She died. That's all I know. Hope that helps." Mitchel Jones winked at Patience who glared at him and stormed out.

Aaron soon followed.

"That was a waste of time," Patience snapped.

"Well if the victim is Macy Little we'll at least have an ID."

"Yeah, and he's probably the one who killed her!" Patience replied, walking out to the car.

Aaron soon joined her. "What happened to finding the facts?"

"I'll find the facts," she muttered. "You forget my dad's an FBI agent too. I have some gut instinct. It's not all in my head."

Aaron smiled. "Well that's good to know."

Patience glanced over at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know…just that…it's good that you're not too intent on thinking about things too thoroughly."

"I married you didn't I?"

"Ouch. Patience, what is wrong?"

"I can't believe you let him speak to me like that."

"I shut him up. I got the information didn't I?"

"After he went too far."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was hoping he'd let something slip. He was wanted ten years ago for rape."

"So you're setting me up?"

"Not intentionally. I was seeing if he'd admit to molesting the victim."

"You set me up to be raped but won't let me carry a gun."

Aaron shook his head. "When you have a gun, you shoot people. My bosses know that."

"I haven't shot anyone in years. And isn't shooting people the point?"

"If someone tries to hurt you, I'll shoot them."

Patience glared out the window. "Why did you tell me to be nice if you suspected he would try intimidating me?"

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Answer the question, Aaron."

"I wasn't sure if his record would reflect in his actions. He was a senator for a few years."

"Ah, so the real truth comes out. Classic FBI agent. Won't touch the murderer who worked for the government."

"Have you been talking to Hodgins?"

Patience smirked. "I've been arguing with my dad. I got a few tips from Hodgins."

"Right. Well, Hodgins is nuts."

"He is not! He's just a conspiracy theorist. That's not nuts."

"He has no respect for the government."

"Aaron, no one has respect for the government. Especially those of us who can see the corruption. We both know if Jones hadn't been a senator, you would already have a record of the girls he raped."

Aaron's hands tightly clenched on the steering wheel. "You know that's not true."

"And you know it is. I bet we could find something in that record to help us convict him too."

"Get the facts, Patience. Nothing else. We don't make assumptions."

"Usually I'm the one saying that," Patience noted.

"Because I shouldn't have to."

"No, because I'm the one who's logical. And logic says that if he knew where the body was, he knows who killed her, and who put her there."

* * *

><p>Sarah glanced up as Cam led a man onto the platform, concluding a tour of the lab. She raised her eyebrows at the appearance of the man. He was tall and well built, with dark hair and tanned skin. He glanced around curiously, smiling kindly at her.<p>

"This is the forensics platform, most of our early work is done here," Cam explained. "Before either Dr. Brennan or Dr. Jenson has the flesh removed, then the body is usually taken to one of the examination rooms."

"This is where the investigation starts, well the lab work?" the man inquired, still looking around. His eyes landed on the now-closed trunk. "Would that be related to a current investigation?"

"Yes," Cam replied. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging out," Sarah shrugged. "Who's this?"

Cam glanced at the man. "Oh, yes. Thomas, this is Sarah Winchester, she is our sketch artist. Sarah, this is who will be taking over for doctor Hodgins, Dr. Thomas Smith."


	13. Chapter 13

thanks to reviewers: Mary, thorteso, matt, and Crazy4Reading

I'd say 'I'm back' but I really didn't go anywhere. Sorry for the very late update. Between work and school I'm lucky to have time to get sleep so writing has been pushed aside. Anyway, thanks so much for your patience (haha…I know that's getting old). I will do my best to update around the same time every month, so expect an update in early December (or before because the next chapter is a short one)

Anyway, I'm really stressed and pissed off right now, so as many reviews as possible would be really nice!

I do not own Bones

* * *

><p>The Daughter in Distress Part 6<p>

Sarah looked up as Patience entered. "Hey, no hits from missing persons, but the database only went back ten years."

"It's okay," Patience replied. "Her name is Macy Little, age ten."

"Ten? She's so small," Sarah whispered glancing at the skull.

"Possibly from malnutrition and sickness in early childhood, there are markers on the bones indicating both along with signs of abuse. Possible signs of rape. Aaron did some digging and she disappeared about the same time and was the same age as our victim. I'm sure it's her, hospital records will confirm it. They should be here in the morning."

Sarah nodded. "You should get home."

"I actually have a set of remains laid out in limbo. I plan on doing them before going home."

"Patience, you can't keep overworking when Aaron does something wrong."

"What makes you think-"

"It's obvious. Just…go home. The people in limbo can wait a little longer."

"But…"

"Patience, I'm serious. When is the last time you just went home and spent time with your kids? You and Aaron are working things out. Now you need to patch things up with Chrissy and Joey before they're teenagers who hate you."

Patience shook her head. "Are you going home too?"

"Hell yes." Sarah had already picked up her coat. "Come on, I'll wait for you."

A few minutes later the two women were walking to the parking lot.

"Oh," Sarah suddenly said. "I almost forgot. The new bug guy starts in a couple days. Cam finally settled on someone."

"It's about time," Patience joked. "Is he any good?"

"I'm not sure. He's definitely got his looks though…"

"We're not supposed to date coworkers."

"Your parents worked together, Hodgins and Angela worked together, you and Aaron work together."

"Aaron and I don't count. We were married before we were partners."

"Still. I'll see you tomorrow. If you're here before eight I'm locking you in a box! Get some rest. Do something I'd do." Sarah winked as she got into her car.

Patience pretended to ignore her and started home. As she neared the house, Patience became slightly alarmed to see her parents' car in the driveway. She quickly got out, running into the house.

Booth was in the floor of the living room, lying next to Joey and the two were putting together some sort of car track. Brennan and Chrissy were curled on the couch and Brennan was reading a book aloud to her granddaughter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patience asked.

"Mommy!" Chrissy jumped down from the couch, launching herself at her mother.

"Aaron asked us to come watch them until you got home," Booth slowly got up from the floor, groaning in pain as he slowly straightened.

"I told you it would be bad for you back to get in the floor, you should have listened," Brennan scolded him.

"I'm fine," Booth insisted. "Just need to stretch a bit more."

"I'm beginning to think it's a good thing you retired," Brennan replied.

Booth threw her an annoyed look as he finally stood straight. "I'm fine."

"Did Aaron mention where he was going?" Patience asked.

Booth and Brennan both shook their heads.

"He just said he had to meet someone, and asked us to watch them," Booth told her. "Don't let it bother you. He'll be back soon."

Patience frowned, her mind thinking of only one person her husband could be meeting.

* * *

><p>Aaron slowly closed the door as he entered, a case file clutched tightly in his hand. He walked into the darkened living room, dropping the file onto the table. Patience, who had fallen asleep waiting for him to return, was instantly awake.<p>

"Aaron?" she mumbled.

Aaron froze, not expecting her to be there. "What are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for you to get home so I could tell you that I'm making you sleep down here," she snapped slowly rising.

"I already apologized for the…conversation at the hospital."

"Where were you?"

"This again?"

"Do you blame me?"

"I had to talk to a judge," Aaron told her.

"What? Why?"

Aaron nodded towards the file on the table. Patience sat back down and opened the file.

"You got a search warrant? It's been twenty years-"

"I also talked to Sweets, who I sent in to do a psychological profile on Jones. According to him, Jones is the type who would collect trophies of his crimes. at Jones' house, we found a hidden room filled with items that were quickly matched to girls he had previously raped, including a comb belonging to our victim."

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

"I figured you were right, that I wasn't going to consider Jones a suspect. I also knew that all possibilities had to be eliminated. I didn't want you to know I was simply humoring you."

"But my suspicions were correct."

"That's not the point."

Patience scowled but flipped to the next page. "You're charging him with murder?"

"He probably won't make it to the court date, but yes."

Patience smiled and stood to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Aaron nodded, watching as she turned away, tossing the blanket at him.

"Goodnight."

"What? Patience!"

His wife smiled and disappeared, laughing softly as she ran up the stairs. Aaron shook his head and went after her, catching up just before she could close him out of their bedroom.

"You didn't let me finish," Aaron told her.

"I'm right, as usual. What else is there to add?"

"How about an anniversary dinner?"

Patience pulled back slightly. "Anniversary?"

"Honestly, Patience?"

"I…I'm kidding…" she trailed off, glancing at a calendar.

Aaron shook his head, leaning down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "Tomorrow at six I'll pick you up. Be ready."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to reviewers: Matt

MinnieMel

Mary

and thorteso

I decided since this was so short and disappointing I would go ahead and post it since I can't watch the second season 7 episode yet. Reviews would make me really happy and being the next chapters!

I don't own Bones :(

* * *

><p>The Daughter in Distress: Part 7<p>

"So," Sarah said, slyly leaning against Patience's desk. "What are your plans with Aaron tonight?"

"You know I won't kiss and tell," Patience replied, quickly touching up her makeup.

"I was hoping for something a bit juicier than kissing," Sarah hinted.

Patience rolled her eyes.

"You know, you should have left to get ready at home."

"Why? Do I look that bad?" Patience smoothed out her dress.

"You look hot, I'm just saying, you should have taken the time."

"I had things to get done."

"Isn't Aaron more important?"

"Of course, but it wasn't like I didn't bring my clothing with me. I had a feeling I would not have time to go home and change."

Sarah shook her head. "Of course."

"Aaron should be here any minute. Didn't you mention a date as well?" Patience asked.

"He's picking me up at seven, with all the dates I've been on I can be ready in fifteen. You sure you wanna wait alone?"

"Aaron won't be long, he's always on time and he promised no cases tonight."

"That would ruin the mood," Sarah muttered.

"Sarah!"

"What? One of us has to have some fun."

Patience pulled out a small mirror, glancing at her appearance. "I have paperwork on the Little case anyway, so go ahead and go home. Have a nice night."

"You too." Sarah picked up her coat. "I expect to hear about it!"

"Not until I hear about your night!" Patience called after her.

Sarah winked before walking out the door.

Patience glanced at the clock before returning to her work. Twenty minutes later she looked up to see it was past six. Quickly glancing at her phone, Patience got up to check to see if Aaron was waiting for her out in the lab. Seeing no one she sat back down and checked the time again.

"Where are you, Aaron?" she muttered.

More time passed, and Patience stood to begin pacing her office. At seven she dialed Aaron's number. It rang three times.

"You have reached Aaron Jenson, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

At the tone Patience sighed. "Hey, Aaron. It's me. I'm getting worried. Can you at least call me? I just wanna know you're okay. Love you."

Patience ended the call, biting her lip in worry.

Footsteps suddenly approached and someone knocked on the door.

"Aaron, you were supposed to be here an hour ago," Patience snapped jokingly. "I was worried."

"I'm not Aaron."

Patience gasped and turned. "Thomas?"


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks so so so much to reviewers: Matt, thorteso, Mary, Crazy4Reading, and Mary (I was assuming the same Mary as before but put it twice just in case. Btw thanks for reminding me I hadn't updated in a while). As for where Aaron was, I'm not sure if or when we'll find that out. It's a plot hole I haven't thought of a way of filling yet. I might just leave you to assume he was just running late or I might mention something happening in this fanfic-isode….haven't decided yet.

On another note, I totally lost track of time. I have like no time to write anymore, but don't worry because this story will not be abandoned until I have some sort of good ending for it. I promise not to abandon a story without ending it in some way shape or form. This won't be nearly as long as TSITB but I'll try for at least two more of my fanfic-isodes (this one not included).

And if I go where I'm wanting to with this one it might be upper T rating, I don't think it will require an M but if I can make my idea work it will be very upper T almost M. I don't think I'll change the rating, but for this fanfic-isode I might have to.

As usual, Bones does not belong to me.

Juliet in the Castle: Part 1

Aaron groaned as he blindly reached for his ringing cell phone.

"Jenson," he sleepily murmured. "We'll be right there."

Patience rolled over to face him. "We got a case?"

"Yeah. They need us at Sam's Golf Course."

"A golf course."

"It's a putt-putt course, we took the kids there a couple years ago. Remember?"

"No."

Aaron sighed and slowly got out of bed. Patience followed, walking towards the phone.

"I'll get my parents to watch the kids."

* * *

><p>"The body was found by maintenance crews this morning," a local officer reported. "Said they were inspecting a foul odor."<p>

Patience dropped her bag beside the top half of a gray structure. "Someone dumped a body in the castle?"

"There's gotta be meaning behind that," Aaron said.

"You figure out the meaning, I'll figure out who killed the person," Patience muttered, glancing in the bottom half of the castle. "Victim is female, approximately twenty-three. Caucasian, I'd estimate five foot seven. She hasn't been here long, the smell would attract rodents and wild animals. She was most likely killed somewhere else?"

"So it is murder?" Aaron asked.

Patience reached in, picking up the largest piece of a shattered skull. She examined a moment before nodding. "The skull was struck at the time of death. That should be enough to start an investigation."

"You always say what I want to hear."

Patience rolled her eyes. "Send the remains to the Jeffersonian. I'll do a more thorough examination there. Actually, I'm gonna need the whole structure here."

"Can she do that?" a man demanded.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked.

"I own this place. That's my castle. Cost me ten thousand for this hole." The man glared at Patience. "You can't just take the body and be done with it? This is gonna give this place bad publicity."

"There could be vital evidence in the structure. You can have it back when the investigation is done."

The man turned to Aaron. "Can she do that?"

"No but I can," Aaron replied. "You heard her, load up the castle. Send it to the Jeffersonian."

"This is robbery!" the man shouted.

"This is an investigation," Patience corrected. "A murder investigation. Full cooperation is best."

"Go to hell, bitch."

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that!" Aaron said.

The man growled and stormed off. Patience and Aaron exchanged glances.

"He seemed cheerful," Aaron said jokingly.

Patience smiled. "Did you expect anything else from a man who's upset about his castle? Come on, we might be able to get a little sleep before they get this to the lab."

"Sleep huh?"

Patience winked before turning back to the car.

* * *

><p>(Reviews remind me I have readers who want updates… and since i work today they will make me very happy!)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to reviewers:

thorteso

Mary

Matt

loverofbones

and Neko-fire demon tempest

As usual, Bones does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Juliet in the Castle: Part 2<p>

"Let me get this straight," Thomas began. "The body was found…on a putt-putt course?"

"Yeah, you know, you take a putter and hit the ball into the hole," Sarah said, demonstrating.

"I've never played such a game," Thomas replied.

"Maybe I'll take you some time," Sarah said, adding a wink to the end.

"Stop flirting," Patience commanded joining the two of them and an amused Cam on the platform. "Shouldn't you say something? You're in charge here."

"You seem bound and determined to take my job someday, I'm letting you practice," Cam replied. "You're late, by the way. So is Aaron."

Said FBI agent sheepishly leaned against the railing of the platform and watched as the others got to work.

Patience grimaced. "Do we have anything yet?"

"We were waiting for you, Dr. Jenson," Thomas said. "Dr. Saroyan and Miss Winchester claim you get territorial of the remains."

"I'm sure they do," Patience muttered, glaring at the two women. "Is there a reason you're being so formal, Thomas?"

"I just thought…"

Patience smiled. "Relax, none of us bite. This is your first case. You need your wits about you."

"Never actually thought I'd be working here," he said. "Let alone with you, Patience."

Aaron cleared his throat, glaring at Thomas.

"Testosterone spill aisle three," Sarah muttered, looking in amusement between her best friend's husband and their new employee.

Cam smiled. "Since there is little left in terms of flesh, I'll let you handle this one on your own, Patience."

"Please tell me you're not doing this to suggest you're leaving too," Patience said.

"And give Hodgins the chance to finally blow the lab up? I'll be here a long time."

Patience laughed softly as she returned to her office. "Sarah, I want to make a cast of the damage to the skull. Then I'll let you see if you can get anything to put through missing persons."

Sarah nodded. "You'll know where to find me." She glanced between the two men one last time before reluctantly leaving the scene.

Patience gently removed the skull from the rest of the body and turned to go to her office. Thomas watched her go before quickly turning his attention to taking samples of unknown substances dusted on the clothing and gathering bugs.

"She is married," Aaron said aloud.

"Who?"

"Patience. My wife."

"I'm well aware of that. Please, understand, Agent Jenson, I have no intentions of stealing your wife. She's merely an old friend. We met when she was helping Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan on a case. I will admit to having strong feelings for her back then, but I feel nothing but friendship now. She gave me the courage to leave the place I was, and I am very grateful for that. I would not do anything to harm the relationship you have with her."

"I don't believe you."

Aaron straightened and jumped slightly as footsteps approached. Patience returned to the platform, stopping as she sensed the tension between the two.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Of course not," Thomas said. "Just collecting samples."

He quickly finished his work and scurried off.

"What did you say to him?" Patience asked.

"What makes you think I-"

"I'm not stupid."

Aaron slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I know that. But you're still mine."

Patience shook her head muttering something along the lines of "possessive idiot," before picking up a copy of the case file and leaving Aaron alone on the platform.

* * *

><p>Aaron sat at his desk waiting for the call from Patience when he heard someone walk in.<p>

"Agent Jenson, you have a visitor-"

The fellow agent was interrupted by the grouch man barging into Aaron's office. "When the hell am I gonna get my castle back? I'm losing business, a lot of people come just for that. Now I'm losing more business because of this stupid murder investigation."

"Sir, if you would please calm down-"

"Calm down? You're gonna cost me a fortune!"

Aaron shook his head, getting slightly annoyed. "Your castle will be returned as soon as it is no longer needed. However if you continue complaining about it, I will give my anthropologist the option of using it as evidence which means you won't get it back until the case is solved and someone is found guilty."

"Is this what the federal bureau of investigation has come to? Threatening the small business owner?"

"I'm not making threats, it's more of a promise. I can and will arrest you for impeding an investigation."

"If I had known it would be this much trouble I'd've disposed of the body myself. Lousy investigators. I'll have your job for this!" The man stormed off, cursing any agent that got in his way.

Aaron groaned loudly and leaned back in his chair.

"Um…sir, you have another visitor," someone said from the doorway.

"No more visitors today unless it's my wife or kids," Aaron said, opening the case file again.

"This man is claiming to be your parents' lawyer. He says he has something for you."

Slightly confused Aaron motioned for the man to be let in. A tall man in a business suit entered, setting down his briefcase and holding out a hand for Aaron to shake.

"John Tieler," the man said. "I wish I could say I wasn't bringing you bad news."

"Bad news?" Aaron asked, straightening and looking at the man who'd taken a seat across the desk from him.

"Agent Jenson, I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Jenson were killed over the weekend in North Carolina. A drunk driver was going ninety the wrong way down the highway and…well they were killed instantly. I was ordered by your father to give you this. Also, everything of theirs now belongs to you."

John Tieler reached into his briefcase to hand Aaron a small white envelope as well as a copy of the will and important documents belonging to the older Jensons.

"Wait, my parents…are dead?" Aaron asked.

"My condolences. They didn't suffer."

Aaron sat in shock as John Tieler let himself out. He slowly set the papers down before getting on the computer. After a quick search he found what he'd been looking for. A news article about a couple killed in a ten car pile-up, caused by a man going to wrong way. The couple, being in the first car to be hit, were the only ones killed, but five others remained in critical condition.

Aaron clicked another article for updates, seeing that two others had been declared dead at the hospital the next morning. He continued looking for anything he could on the wreck until he couldn't take anymore. Shutting off the computer, he looked at the documents in front of him before slowly opening the envelope he'd been given. He pulled out a short letter, written in his father's handwriting. After reading through several times, Aaron lowered the note and stared down at his desk. A short while later, Patience found him in that same position. She quickly ran into the office, kneeling beside him.

"My dad just found out. Aaron, I'm so sorry."

"They weren't my parents."

"What? Aaron, they-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jenson were friends of my real parents.

"What?"

Aaron nodded to the note. "My parents died soon after I was born. I've been an orphan my whole life. The Jensons took me in and never told me. And now they're gone too. Why didn't they tell me?"

Patience leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to his check before wrapping her arms around her neck. "Oh, Aaron."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

* * *

><p>Wow has it been a while since I updated….so so sorry. But the author's note was put at the bottom so the story started sooner…if that matters any. Words cannot express my sorrow at feeling as if I abandoned this, when it was mere writer's block and lack of enough time to write it. Work sucks and causes me lose homework time but I'm gonna turn in my resignation soon.<p>

After this fanfic-isode I plan to mark this story as complete, since I have run out of ideas that keep it going. If someday I come up with more ideas, I'll add on to it but until then this shall be the last. I think it's going to be a good place to stop.

Anyway….any thoughts on my random twist?


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so so much to reviewers:

Bonesfanatic.0379

Matt

Mary

thorteso

and Mary (I'm assuming same Mary, thanks for the reminder! I'd actually pushed this aside temporarily. It's not over yet.)

I know I apologize a lot, but I've had total writer's block on all stories lately, especially this one. So sorry for late update, and sorry if this chapter sounds forced. I will do my best in finishing off this fanfic-isode, but again my inspiration for Bones fanfics have left me so it probably won't be great. It will be finished though, so have no fear for those that are still following.

As usual, Bones does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Juliet in the Castle: Part 3<p>

Aaron was sitting silently in a chair on the platform, watching as Patience continued her examination of the bones. Several times Patience looked up in worry, not sure what to say or do for him. He hadn't said a word since leaving the FBI building. Patience finished jotting down some notes and threw off her gloves and lab coat before joining her husband.

"Aaron, why don't you head home," she suggested, kneeling next to him. "There were no signs of trauma on the rest of the remains, and Sarah has the skull so I can't give you anything until she's finished with it. Thomas has the clothing and whatever else he collected. I'll call you when we find something."

Aaron shook his head.

"Aaron…"

"I don't want to be alone," he admitted, looking up to finally meet her eyes.

Patience leaned toward him as he pulled her into his arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Am I interrupting?"

Patience and Aaron looked up as Thomas came up onto the platform. He held up an evidence bag filled with what appeared to be papers of some sort. Another bag contained a small black cell phone.

"Found something in the pockets," he explained.

Patience rose and joined him as he slid the bag under the microscope.

"It's basic notebook paper," Thomas continued. "There was some writing on it, but I can't tell."

"Sarah might be able to get something from it," I said. "Take it to her. She can work on that once she has the facial reconstruction."

"And the phone?"

Patience looked at the phone still in its bag. "It doesn't look terribly damaged." She lightly pressed one of the buttons. The screen lit up. Patience put on some gloves and removed the phone from the bag.

"Does it have someone to contact?" Aaron asked.

"I'm getting there." Patience replied. "Only one contact. It's just a number, nothing else."

Aaron stood up, taking a closer look at the phone. "It's just a cheap phone, one you could buy anywhere."

"Set it aside for now," Patience said. "The victim's identity is key priority at the moment."

"I think I can help with that," Sarah offered.

She walked up to the platform and pulled up her sketch and the match she'd found. "Her name is Claire Lawson. Age twenty-one. Missing for two months. Last seen with her boyfriend."

"This sounds like an easy case," Aaron replied. "Boyfriend kills her and dumps the body. Stuff like that happens all the time."

"Should I be worried?" Patience asked.

"Of course not."

"Well, before you go jumping to conclusions, let me do my job. I'm gonna go examine the skull." She gave Aaron a quick kiss before leaving.

"I heard about what happened Aaron," Sarah said. "I'm so sorry."

"What's the boyfriend's name. I should go talk to him."

Sarah wrote the name out and handed it to him. She and Thomas were silent as he left.

"I should…get back to working…" Thomas said.

"Right. We both should," Sarah replied.

They avoided each other's gaze for a few seconds longer before Thomas finally returned to his office.

* * *

><p>Aaron knocked on the door of a small apartment. A moment later a young opened it.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Eric Jones?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in? This is about your girlfriend, Claire."

Eric's face fell. "You're FBI…that means Claire's…"

"I'm sorry for your loss. If you don't mind I have a few questions about the last time you saw her."

Eric nodded. "Yeah…I…oh god…come on in."

They entered the apartment and the two sat across from each other at the small kitchen table.

"What happened to her?"

"Our forensics team is still figuring that out," Aaron said. "Where was the last place you saw Claire?"

"We went to play putt-putt at this course not far from here. I…we got in a fight and she stormed off. I spent hours looking for her and finally figured she'd gotten a ride with a friend or something. I saw them leave, I don't know if she was with them or not. She never came back, and I reported her missing the minute I could. She was murdered?"

"We believe so," Aaron said. "If you don't mind. Where were you and Claire when this happened? Do you remember the name?"

"Sam's Golf Course."

Aaron leaned back in his chair. "I think I have enough for now. If you think of anything that might help us out, let me know."

Eric nodded as Aaron let himself out.

* * *

><p>Patience dialed Aaron's number.<p>

"Claire's boyfriend didn't do it," Aaron said before she could speak.

"I…you know that from one conversation?" Patience replied.

"Yes. What were you calling for?"

"I think I know the murder weapon. It was a blunt, but concentrated heavy object. Like a hammer."

Aaron was about to reply when his phone beeped. "Patience, I'll call you back. I'm getting a call."

He switched calls. "Jenson." After a moment listening he grimaced. "I'll be right there."

Patience picked up the phone on the first ring. "Are you going to let me finish now?"

"You can explain to me when I get there. Get your field gear ready. Another body was found on the same course." With that he hung up.

"You couldn't have told them no?" Patience asked the dial tone.

Patience tossed the phone down leaned forward on the table.

"Something wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Just my husband deciding to over work himself in a time of grief. Do you have something?"

"Yes the insect activity indicates she was murdered just two months ago, and kept in an air-tight container until quite recently. I also believe she was very close to where the body was found."

"So she was killed at the golf course, and kept there until she was put out as fertilizer?"

"Seems like it."

"Thanks, Thomas."

"Patience, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She smiled softly. "What is it?"

"Is Sarah…does she…"

"She's single," Patience answered his unspoken question. "I have to go get ready to go. If you find anything else that might lead us to a killer, I'll have my phone."

Thomas nodded.

"Oh, and Thomas, good luck."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to reviewers:

Mary

thortesto

and Matt

As usual, Bones does not belong to me. Not as long between updates, but I'm still really struggling with getting anything good written down.

* * *

><p>Juliet in the Castle: Part 4<p>

* * *

><p>"Again!"<p>

Aaron and Patience exchanged a glance as the owner raged at them and the forensics crew.

"Who the hell called this in?" the man shouted, turning to his employees. "Whoever it was, you're fired!"

Patience climbed under the bridge, where the latest body was located.

"Female," Patience called up to Aaron. "Also Caucasian. Same approximate age."

"I don't like where this is going," Aaron muttered.

"Either do I, but you know what this sounds like."

"Serial killer."

"You gonna take the bridge and river this time?" the owner shouted.

"One more word and I'm having you placed under arrest for impeding an investigation!" Aaron threatened.

The man glared at the agent but said no more.

"You know where to send the remains," Patience said.

* * *

><p>"So two victims, do we at least have a few suspects?" Thomas asked.<p>

"The girls don't have anything in common, do they?" Sarah added. "Other than being murdered."

Patience glanced up from the new set of remains. "I'll know as soon as we get an ID for this one."

"I might already have that," Aaron announced, letting himself onto the platform. "Cassidy Fenton, twenty-four, white female. Her roommate reported her missing last week, after they left her at Sam's Golf Course. Said she hooked up with an old boyfriend and disappeared with him. But she never came home."

"Who was the boyfriend?" Patience inquired.

"That's what we need to find out." Aaron held up a tape. "Security tape from the golf course, the guard said the VCR went haywire a couple nights ago, so the tape was basically destroyed."

"I can see what I can pull from it," Sarah offered. "Angela taught me a few tricks. I can try to find who the victim went off with."

Aaron handed over the tape and Sarah quickly went off to her office. Thomas glanced up from collecting maggots from the body long enough to watch her disappear around the corner. Patience cleared her throat and gave him an amused look as he sheepishly returned to work.

"You know, if you want to get a cab to go home I will call you as soon as cause of death is determined," Patience said.

"I'm fine," Aaron insisted.

"I have to agree with her, you look ready to collapse," Thomas said.

"No one asked you," Aaron snapped.

"That was uncalled for," Patience told him. "If you're not gonna go home, at least go lay down in my office. You need sleep."

"I'm fine."

"I am not afraid to request another agent be put on this case. I am certain I can convince Sweets to deem you unfit for duty for a few days at the very least due to a sudden loss. Don't tempt me. Aaron, I love you, but if don't go somewhere for at least a couple hours of sleep I will make sure you are not allowed back to work for a month."

Aaron stared at her for a moment as she glared at him. He slowly gave in, leaving the platform for the plush couch in her office.

"Sometimes you really terrify me," Thomas admitted.

Patience took a deep breath. "Let's just get this case solved."

Thomas nodded, setting down his steadily growing collection of insects as he reached into the victim's pocket.

"Patience, isn't this…?"

"Exactly like the one Claire had," Patience said.

She took the phone to examine it, glancing at the phone they'd set aside earlier, now contained in an evidence bag. Turning the phone on, Patience instantly pulled up the contacts.

"Just one number. Same as the one on the phone in Claire's pocket."

"So, what is the point of buying a disposable phone just to add one contact and leave it on a dead body?"

Patience pressed a button on the phone, calling the number and putting the phone on speaker.

"The number you are trying to reach is nonexistent. Please hang up and try-"

Patience abruptly ended the call and slammed the phone down.

"Why would a nonexistent number be in a phone that's recently been used?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe it's not a phone number," Cam suggested, quickly joining them. "Cassidy's doctors just faxed her medical records."

"Thanks," Patience mumbled staring at the phone as she took the file from her boss. "Cam, if it's not a phone number then what…"

Thomas and Cam stared at her expectantly.

"The phone was planted on the bodies," Patience said. "But why kill someone just to tell someone a number? Why is it so important?"

"A bank account number," Aaron said.

"I thought I told you to go take a nap," Patience replied.

"I just got a call. It turns out both Cassidy's and Claire's bank accounts were drained on the days they went missing."

"A robbery?"

Aaron nodded. "I'm willing to bet the number on the phone was the account the money went to."

"Is there a way to find that out?"

"We'll likely need a warrant. It could take a while to find that exact account number. I've already got a couple agents on it."

"Good. Then have a nice nap." Patience turned away from him and resumed her examination.

Aaron opened his mouth to argue, but instead shook his head in annoyance as he returned to his wife's office. Cam coughed a laugh.

"Do the injuries match those one Claire?" she asked Patience.

The anthropologist nodded. "So far. Same blunt force trauma to the skull. Once Sarah finishes with the video clip, I'll have her run a few scenarios to figure out what sort of weapon might have caused this."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Sarah began. "Most of it was completely destroyed, but I did manage to get bits and pieces."<p>

Patience and a slightly more rested Aaron stood patiently in front of the screen. Sarah hit a few keys on the tablet in her hands as she pulled up the video.

"Now, here is Cassidy Fenton," she said. "But it's right where the tape goes bad."

The three watched as static took over the clip just as someone approached her.

"There's nothing you can do?" Aaron asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I've tried everything. I even called Angela, and a few other tech friends from college. There is nothing to restore it."

Patience took a few steps closer to the screen. "Sarah, what if you took the image from a reflective surface?"

Sarah blinked. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. There has to be something. Even to give us just a partial face, the computer could probably fill in the rest."

"Try the can holding the golf balls," Patience suggested, pointing out objects with reflective surfaces. "And the glass over here."

Sarah quickly selected the images and put them together. "Alright, this is probably the best I can do."

"I know who that is," Aaron said. "That's Eric Jones."

"The first victim's boyfriend?" Patience questioned.

"Yeah. But what was he doing with Cassidy?"


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to reviewers:

Matt

Mary

thorteso

(so sorry for the delay in updating. I can't seem to write this story well (maybe it's the fact that I was unable to watch any more than 2 season 7 episodes… anyways, I should get the next chapter out in less than two weeks but no promises.)

* * *

><p>Juliet in the Castle: Part 5<p>

Aaron set the print out of Eric in front of the young man. Eric frowned at the image, looking away.

"Do I need a lawyer?" he asked.

"Do you?" Aaron replied.

"I didn't kill Claire."

"They why were you at the golf course with Cassidy?"

Eric's eyes widened. "I…I wasn't."

Aaron set out another they'd gotten of Eric with his arm around Cassidy. Though his face wasn't seen, it was obviously him.

"Cassidy and I ran into each other," he admitted. "We didn't show up together. She was there and I was hoping maybe Claire would have been there too."

"And you would have been okay with Claire seeing you with her?"

"I…"

"You want to know what I think?" Aaron asked. "I think you knew Claire wouldn't be there. You weren't afraid of your girlfriend seeing you with your ex, because you knew she was dead."

"NO! I didn't know!"

Aaron pressed his palms into the table and leaned toward Eric. "You knew because you killed Claire, and you killed Cassidy."

"Cassidy? What? Cassidy's dead? I didn't kill her! I didn't hurt either of them! I would never!"

"Do you think he did it?" Sweets asked.

Patience jumped, looking away from the two in the interrogation room. She watched through the one-way glass as Aaron continued interrogating the first victim's boyfriend.

"The facts are pointing to him," Patience said.

"But you don't believe the facts."

"I think there's something we're missing," Patience admitted. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"No, just…you know, helping with the investigation."

"I don't believe you."

"Eric's telling the truth. You can tell by the way he reaches out to Agent Jenson. He wants his story to be believed, but can tell it is unlikely since there is a great amount of evidence against him."

"Or he's just a person who moves when he communicates," Patience argued.

"Fair enough. How is Aaron?"

"I should have known," Patience muttered after a minute of silence.

"Known?"

"You didn't come here to help the investigation," Patience accused. "You don't think Aaron can do his job."

Sweets turned his focus to the interrogation room. "He has suffered a loss. The FBI believes he is in need of time off."

"In other words, _you_ don't think he's capable of his job."

"I never said that. Aaron is an excellent agent. However, he hasn't even requested a day for his parents' funeral. Personally, I think he should take some time to grieve."

Patience frowned, knowing she agreed with the shrink completely.

"If he doesn't willingly request a day off, they will force him to."

"He's doing his job, Sweets," Patience said. "They can't punish him for that. He's one of their top agents."

"Which is why it's important that he always be at his best."

"He will be. He's doing fine in there."

Sweets simply nodded his head, saying nothing more.

Aaron glanced down as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He read the message before glancing back at Patience, meeting her eyes even through the glass. The two met a moment later in the hallway.

"It wasn't Eric."

"What? Why are you suddenly deciding this?" Patience asked.

"I got a message from another agent I had checking into the bank account number," Aaron explained. "Eric's name wasn't on it."

"He could have easily used another name."

"Samuel Hewitt?"

"The owner of the course," Patience whispered. "But…that doesn't make sense. Why would he…?"

"I don't know, but I think it's time we paid Sam a visit."

* * *

><p>Thomas nervously fidgeted outside Sarah's office. He fiddled with the button on his lab coat a moment longer before turning to enter. Before he could cross the threshold Cam caught him, pulling him back out.<p>

"Don't you have a job to do Dr. Smith?" Cam asked.

Thomas cleared his throat. "My conclusions on the insect activity is on your desk. I'm waiting for the rest of my results to come in, and I will get them to you right away."

"This is a workplace, Thomas. If you are going to speak with Sarah, keep it professional."

"Of course. Of course. Professional. Completely professional."

"Professional as in there is no dating in the workplace," Cam explained.

Thomas faltered slightly but kept up his fake smile. "Of course, Dr. Saryoyan. I was just…"

Cam shook her head and walked away. "I don't want to know!"

When she was out of sight and Thomas had relaxed slightly he immediately tensed again at the sound of soft giggles. In the doorway of her office Sarah stood failing to hide a grin.

"You wanted to talk, Thomas?" she said.

"I…um…that is…" Thomas inwardly cringed as he realized he was stuttering like a child talking to his first crush.

"You know, I know of this really nice place outside of town." Sarah winked. "What Cam doesn't know won't hurt her."

* * *

><p>Samuel Hewitt knew he'd been caught before Aaron and Patience even showed up. This was why the couple pulled in to a closed course with boarded up windows. The man in question sat inside, a sniper's gun aimed at the parking lot through a small slit.<p>

"I don't like this," Aaron muttered. "Stay in the car."

"Shouldn't you call for backup?" Patience said. "He could be inside."

"Just stay! If you hear shots fired call for backup."

"I hate it when you say that," Patience muttered as he shut the door.

Patience's eyes scanned the area around the building before focusing on the darkened structure as her husband approached it.

"Samuel Hewitt?" Aaron called, drawing his gun. "You're under arrest for the murders of-"

The windshield of the car shattered after the firing of a bullet. Aaron held up his gun glancing back only for a second before aiming towards the house. He slowly started examining it, looking for any signs of a smoking weapon. Behind Aaron, the door of the car opened. Patience jumped out, covered in glass and scratches from the shards that had rained down on her.

"The last window on the right!" she shouted.

As Aaron shifted his aim. A bullet was fired. Behind him, Patience fell.

* * *

><p>(I feel like I always try making things dramatic by shooting people… oh well. Two more chapters. I know what's gonna happen so they should be out sooner than this one was. After this story is complete I will likely take a break from the Bones world of fanfiction writing. By the end of the year though I plan to have a sequel to "The End" so it might not be a long break. Reviews are much appreciated!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

thanks so much to reviewers:

Bonesfanatic0379

Shaded Truths

Mary

and thorteso

I have officially finished writing this particular fanfic, and the ending will likely be posted in the next day or so. After that, don't expect updates for at least a couple months or so (if at all, since I still haven't decided.). I do have an idea for an additional fanfic-isode so we shall see. Reviews will help me decide on whether or not continue!

* * *

><p>A pin could be heard dropping in the waiting room. Brennan and Booth sat quietly in the corner, beside them in the chairs were their younger son and daughter, Joy and Kyle as well as Angela and Hodgins son Michael. On the floor in front of them, Joey tried keeping his younger sister busy, ever so often glancing over to see that his father hadn't moved. Angela sat beside Brennan, with Hodgins to her right. Cam stood near the window, while Sarah sat silently sobbing in Thomas' arms. Aaron leaned back in his chair, looking at his still bloodstained hands.<p>

* * *

><p><em>After what seemed like hours, the paramedics rushed Patience into the hospital. Aaron refused to let go of her hand, not leaving her side as doctors and nurses rushed to insert IV's, get a blood transfusion, and uncover the gunshot wound. It wasn't until they started prepping for an emergency surgery that Aaron was asked to step away.<em>

"_If we want even a slight chance of saving her, we have to operate immediately," the doctor had quickly explained. "Judging by the entry wound, it hit somewhere near her heart. If we don't go in and stop the bleeding and remove the bullet she won't have a chance."_

_Aaron would have lost it then if his mother- and father-in-law hadn't arrived then._

"_How much blood has she lost?" Brennan demanded. "To survive a person needs at least-"_

"_We will do all we can," the doctor promised as nurses began taking Patience to a surgery room. "But I'm afraid I have to tell you not to get your hopes up."_

_Without another word the doctor followed the cart down the hall. Brennan looked around the room, seeing the blood-stained gauzes and bandages that were currently being cleaned up by the nurses._

"_That's too much blood," she mumbled, turning to Booth. "She won't survive surgery after losing that much blood."_

* * *

><p>Aaron pushed himself from the chair, turning to slam his fist into the wall. Booth, Hodgins, and Thomas quickly got up to subdue him. It had been almost an hour since Patience had been taken from him. Since then, they'd been moved to a private waiting room, gotten the rest of their makeshift family there, and sat in silence waiting for the grim news they believed was inevitable.<p>

"I told her to wait in the car," Aaron muttered. "I shouldn't have even taken her with me. I knew she'd do something stupid."

"You said she was trying to warn you," Sarah said. "Patience isn't the type to duck and cover. Especially when you or the kids are in trouble."

"Had she stayed in the car the suspect might have gotten away," Brennan said. "It would have put a lot more people at a greater risk."

"You subdued Sam with one bullet," Booth added. "Officers easily got him into custody."

"Yeah and they found two more bodies in the back room," Cam added. "Apparently the bodies we found were decomposed enough that we didn't miss organs were removed."

"Black market?" Booth asked.

"Aaron's team is tracking it now."

"So all we need to do is compile some evidence?" Thomas asked.

"That shouldn't be hard. We've already proven it was him," Sarah said.

"But we need evidence to present in court," Cam said.

"Do you realize where you are?" Aaron demanded, his voice rising past the small discussion.

Chrissy crossed the room before Joey could stop her and looked up at Aaron. "Daddy, when do we get to see Mommy?"

Aaron finally sat back down, pulling the little girl into his lap. He held her tightly, only letting go when his son joined them. The room fell silent again as everyone watched the distraught man clinging to his children for dear life.

* * *

><p><em>Aaron pulled the trigger, satisfied when no more rounds were fired at him. He glanced back, checking on his wife. Aaron's heart stopped as he saw her slowly falling to the ground, blood quickly seeping through her fingers.<em>

"_No," he whispered._

_Without another moment of hesitation Aaron rushed to Patience's side. He pulled off his jacket and pressed it against her chest. Patience groaned softly._

"_Damn it, Patience, stay with me," Aaron growled, pulling out his phone. "This is Agent Aaron Jenson FBI, I need immediate assistance at Sam's Golf Course. Paramedics, and squad cars. Shots were fired."_

_He hung up before the operator could reply._

"_Aaron," Patience mumbled._

"_Save your strength," he replied, noticing his hands were shaking._

_Patience's own hands slowly slid to grab his. "I love you."_

"_Patience-"_

"_And…I'm sorry for everything."_

"_You haven't done anything wrong."_

"_I almost let you go."_

_Aaron stared at her questioningly for a moment._

"_And this is really…the last thing you need right now…"_

_Aaron blinked. "You're gonna be fine. You've survived this before."_

"_Flesh wounds…"_

"_You've made it through worse."_

_In the distance sirens sounded._

"_Aaron, I love you."_

"_You've already said that," Aaron said, sounding angered as he realized the bleeding wasn't slowing._

"_Then why haven't you said it back?"_

"_I love you."_

_Patience weakly smiled. "I don't want to leave you."_

"_Then don't."_

"_I don't think I have a choice this time…"_

* * *

><p>"I need to speak with the next of kin of Patience Jenson," a doctor said, looking into the room.<p>

"I'm her husband," Aaron said.

Sarah picked up Cassy and Thomas put a hand on Joey's shoulder as they watched Aaron follow the man out.

"He didn't look to be in a good mood," Sarah muttered.

Thomas reached over to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

Aaron silently followed the doctor into a private office. The door's click made Aaron cringe as he waited to hear the fate of the love of his life.

"We managed to stop the bleeding," the doctor solemnly began. "We removed the bullet and repaired the damage to the right ventricle. The stitches will dissolve in time. She has needed several transfusions. There was tissue damage, and damage to the sternum and a couple ribs. She should wake up soon, and make a full recovery. The fetus was undamaged, and as of five minutes ago your wife's body has not shown signs of a possible miscarriage."

"Wait she's…"

"Very early in the pregnancy. An obstetrician will come in for an examination first thing tomorrow. If you follow me, I will take you to see Patience."

The moment Aaron saw the slight rise and fall of Patience's chest and heard the beeping of the heart monitor, he once again started to breathe.

* * *

><p>(I have to be honest, I almost killed Patience here. I really wanted to, as a way to end the story arc. It was a really hard decision not to. I might write up an alternate ending in which she does die. But if I ever want to add on to this story, it's necessary for her to live so officially she lives.)<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks so much to reviewers:

Shaded Truths

Fangirl69

Bonesfanatic.0379

Mary

and thorteso

* * *

><p><em>One year later…<em>

"Let it go," Patience mumbled.

"I can't. It's work," Aaron replied, reaching over to the nightstand to answer his ringing phone.

Patience groaned and got up, going into the room across the hall. She leaned over to peer into the crib, seeing dark eyes staring up at her.

"I should have known you were already awake, Seeley," Patience whispered, lifting the suddenly smiling infant into her arms.

She glanced to the door as Aaron entered, already dressed in a suit and tie.

"I'll have the remains sent to the Jeffersonian. They'll probably be there by the time you go in."

"I'd rather go to the crime scene," Patience muttered.

Aaron gave her a quick kiss before smiling down at his youngest son. "Yes, but I'm not letting Cam allow you out in the field for a long time."

"Things can happen in the lab too. Thomas is just like Hodgins with his experiments, his lab is still undergoing repairs; and you have to think back to Mom's intern Vincent. There was also that bomb that was found there when I was an intern-"

"I get it," Aaron said. "But I'm not letting you take the risk again. I'll see you later!"

Patience glared after him while shaking her head. She returned Seeley to his crib and returned to the room she shared with Aaron.

"Forgetting something?" she called.

Aaron was already in the doorway. He smiled sheepishly as she handed him his badge and the car keys.

"Don't forget, we have to wrap things up early today. It's a Saturday. And your daughter's birthday."

"Which of us overworks?" Aaron replied.

Patience rolled her eyes. "Go. Before your FBI forensics team destroys my remains!"

* * *

><p>The Royal Diner on the corner had been rented out, though on the outside there were enough people to make it seem open. A group was gathered around the counter, joyously singing to the beaming little girl sitting between her anthropologist mother and FBI agent father.<p>

As a cake was cut and passed around Brennan found a chance to pull her daughter away from the others.

"I wanted to tell you something," Brennan said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Patience, I am…very proud of what you have accomplished in life, your father and I both are. I wanted to make sure you know that."

Patience smiled. "I know. But thanks. Why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"I recently found out that remains of a previous case were altered to resemble someone that they were not. I believe you should exhume the remains and look more closely now that you have better and proper training. I would like to join you. I am not sure how I could have not realized…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your grandfather saw someone that he thought looked familiar and after he got to know the young man, he told me…I started rethinking this particular case and it is possible." Brennan glanced at Booth a moment before going on. "Patience, I don't think those bones belonged to Anthony."

"Wait you mean…"

"I think Anthony might be alive. Someone tampered with his files so he could disappear. Angela also admitted to someone hacking into her computer on the day she did the facial reconstruction."

"No. Mom, that can't be…"

Brennan pulled a photograph from her pocket. "I also thought my father was mistaken, however he showed me this."

Patience stared at the photo in front of her then quickly looked back to her mother. "Oh my god…this is impossible but he looks just like…Anthony."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Wow, I just completely destroyed, demolished, and annihilated my entire storyline…but it was better than the cheesy ending I had planned. For now that's really the end. I might eventually feel like adding additional fanfic-isodes, but that will likely not happen for a while so we'll end like every season of Bones in a pretty unforeseen cliffhanger (It was a spur of the moment thing actually). I might just add on a couple more fanfic-isodes, as much as I would love to make it as long as The Secret in the Bones, this story doesn't get as many readers, and I just don't have the overflow of ideas anymore. I do however have a couple, so I might someday add those on. Until then!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and "the secret in the bones", and special thanks to those readers who have been with this storyline since the beginning of tsitb!


End file.
